Blackthorne
by d r a m a t i s . e c h o
Summary: AU Kuroshitsuji / Ciel is attending a prestigious all-boys private school in England. Includes multiple pairings / rated for drama, fluff, non-con, violence, shotacon, sexual themes, etc.
1. New Arrivals

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Kuroshitsuji, or the characters in this story. I simply wrote out the scenario in pure boredom. XD... like all of my other stories lol

**Pairings: **The majority of the story will focus on Ciel/Sebastian, other pairings also mentioned (like Claude/Alois, Soma/Agni, and Claude/Ciel/Sebastian, etc)

**Note I:** This is an AU Kuroshitsuji story, where Ciel is attending a prestigious all-boys private school in England.

There will be some smut/drama/romance/some fluff/shota/noncon/etc. Don't like? Don't read.

**Picture Inspiration:** (I did not draw it, I merely found it; all outfits and inspiration for the story come from this image)  
hosted here – i980 . p h o to b u c k e t . c o m / albums / ae290 / serious _ scars / s c h o o l 3 9 r o e . p n g

* * *

Ciel stood with a sullen, sour expression on his face as his family butler placed his suitcases down in his dormitory room.

It was his first day at the Blackthorne Acadamy for Boys. It was a prestigious, exclusive school that resided outside of London, amidst its beautiful, picturesque countryside. The school had an outstanding reputation, and its graduates often went on to do great things. Ciel's own father, Vincent Phantomhive, was an alumnus of the school. Naturally, the Phantomhive family decided it was only fitting that Ciel attend when he came of age.

He was just a young boy of 14, but the school started its grade level at the ninth – and after completing two masters' courses after twelfth year, the students could graduate. That meant the more senior students were in their twenties, and just getting ready to wrap up their time in Blackthorne. While it shouldn't have been a big deal, Ciel didn't like the age difference. He hated being in a confined institution with older boys; most of his experiences with them so far in his life were unpleasant. They were uncomfortable around him, and either hated Ciel's money, his attitude, his pride, or his reputation.

Adjusting the large glasses that covered his face (which almost looked too big for him), Ciel looked around the room distastefully. The school was massive in it's scope, and it's architecture was stunning; it held a Victorian, almost gothic quality which really spoke to Ciel – despite his initial protests to come here. But upon seeing it, the boy could already imagine all the nooks and crannies he could find to 'escape' to. He enjoyed being alone, and often preferred reading books to interacting with his classmates.

"Do you have everything, young master?" Tanaka asked, wiping a thin layer of sweat from his aged brow.

Ciel nodded and sat on the edge of his new bed. "Yes." He answered dully.

"I know this is a big change, young master… but I think you'll grow to like Blackthorne, just as your father did." His family butler encouraged.

The boy scoffed, "Oh yes? He couldn't have liked it that much… considering he can't even take time off work to move his son into the dormitory."

"He did apologize several times, my lord." Tanaka frowned with a sigh. "And your mother was just as upset. You know if they could have come back from America, they would have."

Ciel lowered his large, cerulean blue eyes to the ground. "That is all, Tanaka. You can go. I wish to settle in alone." The melancholy boy instructed.

"Very well." The older man nodded. "Good luck, young master. I'm sure you will succeed in your academics, and bring further pride and respect to your family name." He smiled. Turning slowly on his heel, Tanaka left his young master's dorm room, and closed the door behind him.

Finally alone, Ciel breathed a sigh of temporary relief. Flopping back on his bed in a rare, childish display – Ciel took a few minutes to just enjoy the rare silence. He couldn't help but notice another bed in the room, which meant he had a roommate. The young boy remembered specifically requesting a single room, but apparently, first year freshmen didn't get much choice in the matter.

Sitting up, Ciel glanced over toward the side of his bed, where Tanaka had laid out his new school uniform. Figuring he might as well start off on the right foot – and put it on for the orientation ceremony – Ciel began to get changed. He put on a new, crisp cream-beige button up first, and then his tie. After that was done, he slipped on a pair of gray slacks, which were styled in a 'shorter' length, and only reached his shins – before he put on his socks and shoes.

Looking at himself in the mirror, Ciel felt a little vulnerable just standing there with nothing but a button-up shirt on his upper half. Grabbing a school cardigan – Ciel slipped it on. He did up the large buttons down the front, and made sure his tie was properly tucked into it. His eye lifted again, and he examined himself. His glasses still looked a little too large for him, but Ciel wasn't going to give them up. They had once been his father's, and the boy had kind of adopted them for himself once Vincent got a new pair.

One might think it a little strange, but Ciel had his reasons. He'd had a terrible accident when he was a couple years younger. He'd been kidnapped and held for ransom by some men who wished to exploit the Phantomhive family wealth. They got their money, and held their end of the bargain to release Ciel, but the boy wasn't without injury. He'd spent the past few years in counseling, and the abuse he'd suffered through had left him with one GOOD eye. The other could still open and close, but was not a brilliant blue color like it's twin. Instead, it was dark and discolored - almost dark navy blue. Ciel could only partially see out of the orb.

Ciel hated it. It made him look like a freak, and it was a twenty-four hour reminder of what had happened: how weak he'd felt. So, the boy started wearing the comforting, oversized glasses to hide behind – and styled his velvety, gray-black hair over to one side in the hopes of keeping it out of sight. As infantile as it might seem, it actually worked, and most people didn't even notice or think twice about his conveniently positioned hairstyle.

Satisfied with his attire, Ciel slung his messenger-style bag over his small shoulder, and left his dorm room. He had a couple hours to kill before the orientation began. All students were required to meet in the Great Hall; it was there they would be assigned their senior academic advisors. Ciel could only hope he didn't wind up with some sports-playing jock who wanted to do nothing but party, and give him a hard time. He was a proud and pretentious young man, and despite being a freshman in this new school – Ciel walked it's halls like he already owned it… like he'd done so a hundred times before.

As he passed each room, he noticed other new boys settling in, who were all about his age. Some appeared to be rather excited, while others seemed unhappy, and some were just plain reluctant as they cried and clutched onto their parents. He rolled his eyes. Sentiment and fear were useless. The only way to survive in this world was to be strong, and his father had reminded Ciel of that many times.

Thinking about not being able to say goodbye to his parents, however, _did_ make Ciel feel a bit abandoned on the inside. But as soon as that sense of 'self pity' began to well up inside him, Ciel pushed it back with a small, distasteful growl, and continued to walk in search of a quiet place to read. He wasn't a baby anymore. It's not like he'd never see his parents again.

Unfortunately, speeding up in a hall cluttered with new students in the hopes of getting outside **wasn't** the best move, and within a few seconds, Ciel found himself colliding with someone else.

"Woah, hey!" The other boy greeted, grasping Ciel's arm in his own to stop them from tumbling to the ground. "Sorry! I didn't see you." The blond boy apologized with a friendly smile.

Ciel winced and looked down, "It was my fault." He muttered in his naturally smoky voice.

"Finny, what's taking you so long?" An older, more matronly woman scolded as she came into the hall. She stopped when she saw her son (_who was evidently named 'Finny'_, Ciel thought) speaking to him. She stared at the boy for a few seconds, before a wide smile broke across her face. "I-I know you! You're one of the Phantomhives; Rachel and Vincent's son, yes?" She cooed adoringly.

The young male nodded, "Uh, yes. I am." He responded stiffly. While he wasn't surprised someone had recognized him, that didn't mean he liked it. Their family was well known, and both his parents were wealthy, respected socialites in London's upper class.

"Well it's just a pleasure to meet you. Seeing you here makes me even _more_ proud of my Finny for getting in." She exclaimed, pinching her blond son's cheeks. "I hope you boys have some classes together."

Ciel cleared his throat, "P-Perhaps." He answered as he began to inch away. "I'm sorry, I have to get going…" The boy knew his excuse was almost non-existent and incredibly vague, but thankfully, the plump woman didn't think anything of it.

"Oh of course dear! Well, best of luck to you!" She called as Ciel hastily began to make his way down the hall again.

Emerging out of the lavish, stone dormitory – Ciel took a deep breath as the outside air filled his lungs. It was far more peaceful out here, away from the bustling noise and drama happening within its walls.

'_It's only my first day, and I loathe this place._' Ciel cursed in his head. There were already too many students in his dormitory alone – he could only imagine what a nightmare it would be to navigate between his classes across campus.

More anxious now about finding some 'lonely' spots that he could claim for himself, Ciel ventured onto the campus grounds. There were multiple trees and groves around the area, which beautifully shrouded some more older buildings and lecture halls. It was truly a striking campus, and Ciel felt more comforted by the sight of the looming, gothic buildings and winding paths amidst the trees.

It was a rather dull, overcast day – and the gray skies above foretold rain in the near future. But Ciel was perfectly content; he disliked too much sun anyway. Spotting a rather secluded, large tree just off one of the main paths, Ciel veered off toward it. It looked like a perfect place to find some solitude. The Great Hall was located at the end of the path anyway… so he knew it was a reasonable distance to be able to make the orientation ceremony in plenty of time.

Plopping down beneath the tree, the boy immediately took out his book and began to read.

* * *

It seemed like no time at all had passed when Ciel suddenly heard a smooth, dark voice address him:

"My, my…" It purred. Snapping his head up, Ciel found himself looking up to a tall, raven-haired student. He looked a fair bit older than Ciel, but given his uniform, the boy knew he was at least a student. In terms of age, Ciel concluded he was definitely a senior, and probably around twenty.

He wore a black school-crested blazer, complete with a cream-beige sweater vest; button up shirt and maroon tie beneath it. His slacks were also gray, but long and complete in their tailoring. He also had glasses on his face, but they were small and stylish, as opposed to Ciel's large ones. His black hair looked incredibly soft, and framed his raven-like features perfectly. What was odd was the color of his eyes; they were a beautiful, deep crimson color… and while it was rare, it was still alluring.

Simply put, the guy was beautiful. That was not a word that popped into Ciel mind often, and he was even more _mortified_ that he was applying it to a MALE. But this strange student was unnaturally good-looking; almost other worldly and 'wise' in his demeanor.

"What do you want?" Ciel asked lazily, ignoring the brief fluttering in his stomach as he turned back to his book.

The male chuckled, "You are a freshman, are you not? Your young, fragile appearance is a dead giveaway." He mused, almost arrogantly. "The orientation ceremony is about to begin. I decided to escort you."

"Are you daft?" Ciel snapped uncomfortably. "I just got here. There's at least two hours before the ceremony is supposed to begin."

Again, the older boy smirked, "Ah, but you've been sitting here reading for nearly two hours. I've been watching you."

"…Watching me?" Ciel repeated distastefully – looking back up. "What do you mean you were watching me?"

Instead of answering him, the male reached down, and grasped Ciel's hand – hoisting him to his feet. "Come, bocchan. We don't want to be late, do we?" He smiled.

"Release me." Ciel hissed, trying to tug his frail hand out of the boy's grip. But it was of no use.

"My name is Sebastian Michaelis." The noirette introduced, still ignoring Ciel's futile resistance. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Ciel Phantomhive."

The younger boy froze, tensing as he was pulled along the path toward the Great Hall on the campus grounds. "I didn't tell you my name." Ciel growled oddly as he eyed this 'Sebastian' student.

"There was no need to." He nodded politely. "Any intelligent student that's worth his salt knows who **you** are." Sebastian grinned. "There were quite a lot of rumors floating around last year about your admittance and arrival."

Ciel pouted angrily, and left the matter to rest. He didn't know what to think of this guy; rumors or not, how would he know specifically WHO he was? And what the hell did he mean when he said he'd been watching Ciel read for two hours? He had to be kidding.

When they approached the large, wooden doors of the Great Hall – Ciel became painfully aware that Sebastian was still holding his hand. "I-I said release me!" He ordered in a harsher tone.

Sebastian slowly let go of Ciel's hand with a wicked smirk, and bowed to him. "Forgive me, bocchan." Why did everything that oozed from Sebastian's mouth feel like a tease?

"Don't call me that." The fourteen-year old grumbled, stomping into the Great Hall.

Almost instantly, he found himself surrounded by people. Most were his age, while a few were older – and congregating off to the side. He carefully began to weave his way through the crowds in the massive and lavishly designed Great Hall. It almost felt like he was back in his own mansion with all this architecture. Coming to a sudden halt, Ciel winced when he felt someone bump against his back. Looking backward with a furious gaze, he saw Sebastian was still lingering behind him.

"Apologies, bocchan. I wasn't expecting you to stop so suddenly." He said bemusedly.

Ciel grit his teeth together, "Stop following me!" He demanded, before storming off. To his relief, Sebastian stopped following him, and settled for keeping his crimson colored eyes focused on Ciel's retreating form. Feeling a bit flustered now, Ciel could only focus on a brief feeling of relief when he spotted Finny – standing near a long, impeccably decorated table.

"Finny." Ciel greeted in a dull voice.

The blond boy brightened upon seeing another familiar face, "H-Hey Ciel! Isn't this exciting?" He gushed. "I've met so many great people already," Finny turned then, and grabbed the arm of another boy, "Soma! This is Ciel." He introduced.

Ciel found himself face to face with a tall, tan teenager. He had his own unique style and 'twist' on the school uniform. Needless to say, he didn't look as well groomed as Ciel, but more 'edgy' almost?

"You are just adorable!" Soma exclaimed, wrapping his arms around Ciel. "A picture-perfect student with your big glasses and cardigan!"

The young boy growled, "D-Don't hug me." He spat, shoving Soma away from him. "You look too old to be a freshman." Ciel pointed out, straightening his cardigan and tie.

"I'm not. I'm a sophomore." Soma explained proudly. "I'm actually your floor captain. It's my job to make sure you cute little freshman are settled in, and adjusting ok." He smiled.

Ciel frowned and took a seat at the table, "Well you don't need to concern yourself with me. I can take care of myself." He said, slouching a bit in his seat.

Despite his internal wish to be left alone, Ciel found himself wedged between Finny and Soma, who were chatting happily. They tried to include him several times, but Ciel was able to avoid such conversation by giving short, one-word answers. When the orientation ceremony began, Ciel was struggling to pay attention.

This was all so tedious and boring to him. He didn't want or need a 'welcome speech' from the Dean, and he didn't need a history of the school. He just wanted to go through his schooling, graduate, and get out. He was already quite the little entrepreneur, thanks to his father. Despite his young age, Ciel had participated in the family business, and even pitched his own Fantom Toy ideas.

He was incredibly intuitive and mature, even for fourteen. So it was not a surprise that the normal excitement and fear that struck most freshman wasn't present in Ciel.

"…So I hope you all enjoy your journey here at Blackthorne Acadamy," The Dean announced, signaling the end of his speech. "Please meet up with your dormitory floor captains to receive the name of your academic advisors." He instructed. "Your advisor will then show you around campus, and assist you in purchasing your required books."

Ciel huffed out a quick, irritated breath and crossed his arms. Great. Now he had to endure MORE of this crap? He just wanted to retreat back to his room and read in peace. He didn't need help buying his books, or finding his classrooms. Sure, he had grown up being pampered and waited on, but when push came to shove, Ciel had a striking independence about him. He could survive if he needed to.

When everyone began to shuffle around, Ciel stood and joined a small group that was organized by Soma. Finny was there, as well as about twelve other boys his age. Adjusting his messenger bag over his shoulder, he half-heartedly listened as Soma began to tell people who their advisors were.

"And, Ciel? … Your advisor is Sebastian Michaelis." Soma beamed.

Ciel snapped his head around, "W-What?" He gaped. Turning his head back to scan the room, he spotted Sebastian standing across the room… but his unique, intense eyes were focused right on Ciel with a small smirk. The boy shuddered, and turned his lip up into a snarl. Him? Of all people, his academic advisor had to be HIM? Turning on his heel, the young Phantomhive boy stormed out of the Great Hall, much to the protest of Soma, who tried to call after him.

It took him about ten minutes to finally get back to his dormitory. The sky had continued to cloud over, and Ciel could almost smell the musty air and approaching rain. He was looking forward to hiding out in his room, and reading out the storm.

Unfortunately when he opened the door – he saw someone else was already in his room; two people, to be exact. One was a small blond boy with light, blue-gray eyes, who looked about the same age as Ciel. The other was tall, dark haired, and had a certain 'air' of confidence about him. For whatever reason, he instantly reminded Ciel of Sebastian. He was a senior by the look of his clothing, and he held himself rigidly upright.

"Oooh you must be Ciel," The blond purred seductively. "I'm Alois Trancy. And this is Claaaaaude," He laughed, wrapping his arms around the senior student as he leaned his weight against him. The one called Claude didn't seem to really falter, but Ciel couldn't help but notice his golden-amber colored eyes flicker down to Alois, before moving back to Ciel. "He's my new advisor…"

The small, dark-haired boy nodded, adjusting his large classes on his small nose. "Nice to meet you." He grumbled. It was obvious his response to the introduction wasn't a genuine one. Ciel preferred formalities.

Sitting down on his bed, he began to route through his bag, hoping to ignore the presence of his new roommate and his advisor. But that dream was shattered when Alois took a seat beside him.

"I get the feeling that you and I will get along swimmingly, _Ciel_…" Alois giggled, sitting far too close to the boy for having just met him. He was about to comment on it, when he felt the wet tongue of his 'new' friend slip out and run across his ear.

Jumping up, Ciel pushed Alois away, "What the hell?" He snapped, furiously wiping at his ear.

"Aw, no need to be hostile," He sighed. "You'll feel more comfortable when the lights are out, and we're sleeping side by side." He laughed, standing up and prancing back over to where Claude was. Oddly enough, the senior student hadn't really moved or said anything. "Isn't Claude a _magnificent_ specimen?" Alois cooed, once more draping against the senior's strong torso. "Who's _your_ advisor?" He asked.

Speaking of the devil himself,

"Ah, there you are, bocchan." Sebastian smirked, calmly striding into the room like he already owned it. Ciel tensed up, and immediately crossed his arms and looked away defiantly. Sebastian's crimson eyes shifted toward the other two people in the room. "And this must be your roommate. Claude, of course, needs no introduction." He mused.

Claude's eye twitched, before he glared at Sebastian. "Michaelis." He grumbled. "So this is the poor soul who must endure your twisted games this year?" The raven-haired young man commented, shifting his amber eyes back toward Ciel.

"And what makes you think he has no twisted games of his own to play?" Sebastian countered, tilting his head. "Perhaps my bocchan will be the one manipulating me. Your words are rather hurtful, Claude. I am not as much of a deviant as you are suggesting."

The other senior scoffed, "Uh huh."

"You call him _bocchan_?" Alois pouted, focusing on THAT point more than anything else. Reaching up, he gripped the fabric of Claude's blazer in his small hands and tugged, "I love it. It has such a beautiful ring to it. From now on Claude, refer to me as _your_ bocchan." He purred.

Claude adjusted his glasses, "I don't believe that's appropriate, Mr. Trancy."

"I agree." Ciel chirped in uncomfortably glaring toward his tall academic advisor. "It is NOT appropriate."

Sebastian smiled, "For them." He argued. "But I think it's rather befitting of our relationship, my little lord."

"We don't **have** a relationship." The child stomped, throwing a brief tantrum.

The noirette simply chuckled, "My, my, bocchan, we really must work on your manners. The venom in your words may offend or hurt some people." He mocked casually. "Come. Let us leave Claude and his charge in peace."

"Yes!" Alois squealed in delight. "Be a good roommate, Ciel, and make yourself scarce for a few hours while Claude and I get _acquainted_." He smiled, wrapping his arms around the senior again.

Sebastian chuckled, "Come, bocchan." He whispered, ushering the boy out the door, while he took his bag for him. "Claude, enjoy your handful." He called before disappearing out the door.

Silence filled the dorm room as soon as the door shut.

"Oooh, Claude… Sebastian is… so _deliciously_… alluring," The blond moaned, draping himself around Claude's waist. "You'll have to make sure you keep my interest so I don't stray from you." He laughed gleefully; his little mind already cooking up romantic scenarios in which Claude and Sebastian might fight for his undivided attention.

Claude didn't answer; his eyes lingered on the closed door with an slightly calculated glare.

* * *

"I can carry my own bag." Ciel muttered beneath his breath.

He was walking across the campus with Sebastian by his side. They had just come back from the campus bookstore, where they had purchased the books Ciel would need for his classes.

Sebastian walked close, and peered down at the young boy, "It is my duty to make sure you settle into your new surroundings, bocchan." He purred gently. "I am here to make your life easier."

For some reason, that comment caused Ciel to blush. Why? He didn't like this little feeling fluttering in his stomach whenever Sebastian came around him. He thought it was just anger, but every so often, Ciel was left questioning these strange feelings.

"So you're playing the part of my butler now?" Ciel smirked, wondering if he could use his own arrogance to irritate Sebastian like he had done to him all day. "You **do** have the air of a dog around you. I suppose it could be worse. I had a beast named Sebastian once, too. He was loyal, and lived to please me… just as you, _apparently_, do." He scoffed in his usual, taunting, smoky voice.

Sebastian flicked his eyes down toward Ciel, "I don't much care for _dogs_." He commented flatly. "I prefer cats."

"Like I care what _you_ prefer." Ciel muttered haughtily, lifting his chin a bit as they continued to walk.

The noirette's mouth turned up a bit at the corner, "Such pride and arrogance for someone so small and weak." He commented gently, flicking his tongue over his lower lip. "Does this sense of entitlement come only from your family name? Or do you consider yourself a little prince… above everyone else?" He mused, almost to himself. Stopping suddenly, Sebastian's free hand gripped Ciel's chin, and forced the small boy to look up at him. "Believe me, bocchan. You are far from being the queen on the chessboard. At the moment, you are just a pawn. Like everyone else."

"Insolent cur." Ciel snarled, tugging his chin out of Sebastian's grip as a blush touched his cheeks. "If **I** am a pawn, then what does that make you?"

Sebastian smiled wickedly. "A king." He purred. "It's my job to help guide and protect the pawns as they move across the board… in the hopes of becoming queens themselves, should I ever be without one.."

"That's a lot of pawns to look after." Ciel grumbled.

The senior student quirked one of his perfectly shaped brows, "Ah, I only guard pawns that have the _potential_ to become queens. The rest are dispensable." He sighed. "I suppose only time will tell if you are one of those lucky pawns."

"Fool." Ciel muttered beneath his breath. Turning away from Sebastian, he began to walk away with his head held high. "I am already a king. I have no desire to be someone's queen."

For some reason, those calm, confident words from the boy sent a jolt of electricity up Sebastian's back; his eyes widened and instantly honed in on Ciel as he walked away. Slowly, Sebastian released a breath, which almost sounded like a groan. "Indeed you are." He breathed out huskily.

Ciel heard Sebastian say something, but he was too far away to hear WHAT exactly he'd said in response to his comment. Not that it mattered. Ciel was determined to let this smug asshole know who was boss. Sebastian's age and experience had no bearing on the spoiled young boy; his father was a legendary graduate, and Ciel had every intention of meeting, if not surpassing, that status.

But a couple of large water droplets broke Ciel's concentration. Looking up, he saw that the gray sky from earlier was even darker – and it was beginning to rain. It wasn't so much a gradual build up, as it was a sudden downpour. Before he could even utter his displeasure about the situation, Ciel felt himself scooped up in Sebastian's arms, and whisked over to a large, overhanging tree for shelter.

"P-Put me down." Ciel demanded, pounding on Sebastian's chest with his small fist.

Sebastian gently placed the boy back onto his feet. Both were rather wet. "Apologies, bocchan. I didn't want you to get soaked through to the bone." He smiled. "Perhaps you should make yourself comfortable while we wait for the rain to subside?"

"I can think for myself." Ciel growled. "I do not need you to _suggest_ what you think I 'should' do."

The noirette didn't seem offended, but rather, smiled like he always did – before sitting on the damp grass beneath the large tree. Even sitting down, Sebastian seemed to rival Ciel's height when the boy was standing. He cursed being so small, and longed for the day when his growth spurt would hit. According to his mother, it should be within the next couple of years, if not sooner.

As a particularly chilled wind blew past the pair, Ciel shivered and crossed his arms in front of him. Occasionally, a water droplet would fall gracefully from his wet hair. He silently swore at himself for wearing a cardigan today; if he'd chosen a jacket, he might not be so damp. Instead, the cashmere cardigan seemed to be weighing him down with damp weight.

"Sebastian. We shou—" Ciel began, but was cut off when he felt two long arms wrap around him, and pull him down. The young teen suddenly found himself in Sebastian's lap; the older student was sitting cross-legged, and Ciel was now perched in the middle and trapped in his arms. "W-What are you doing!" The child blushed deeply.

Sebastian tilted his head, "I took the liberty of interpreting your next request, bocchan. Were you not going to say: Sebastian, we should sit together to keep warm?" He purred huskily into Ciel's ear.

"N-No! That is not even close!" Ciel hissed, struggling to free himself from Sebastian's strong arms. But the student didn't budge. "I was going to say we should make a break for my dormitory!"

The older student smiled, and rested his head alongside Ciel's, "Ah, but that wouldn't do any good. I am almost positive that Alois and Claude will **still** be occupying your room. I can only imagine how embarrassing it might be if we were to walk in on them." He smiled.

Ciel wanted to protest, but knew that Sebastian was right. Seeing Alois throwing himself at Claude wasn't something he wished to witness.

"Then what do you suggest?" Ciel snapped. He'd unconsciously settled in Sebastian's warm lap, and stopped resisting the senior's hold. "We can't stay out here. I'm cold." He complained.

Sebastian tilted his head a bit, burying his nose into Ciel's damp, velvet black-gray hair. His arms gently tightened around the boy, "The senior's dormitory is closer than your own. The most convenient option would be to seek refuge in _my_ room until the rain subsides."

"Tch." Ciel exhaled a quick, unimpressed breath at the idea. But truth be told, he was feeling chillier due to the damp weather and pouring rain; he was already wet, and frankly, being perched in Sebastian's lap – encircled by his warm arms - was a bit unnerving. "Fine." He agreed reluctantly. "But only so I can call that blond fool and tell him I'm coming back to our room – so he best be decent."

Sebastian smiled, "Of course, bocchan."

Lifting the smaller student out of his lap, Sebastian stood and shrugged off his school blazer. Moving to stand in front of Ciel, he draped the jacket over his head like a shroud. "This should keep you sheltered from the rain." He said warmly. The jacket was ridiculously large on Ciel, even just over his head; it fell down to his backside. Bending down, Sebastian scooped Ciel up in his arms.

"I-I don't need to be carried." Ciel protested. It was bad enough he was now draped in the older student's jacket – his warm scent and fabric surrounding him and engulfing his small body.

The noirette only smiled again, holding Ciel closer, "But my legs are longer. We will reach my dormitory faster if I am permitted to walk at speed… without being hindered by a younger boy with short legs."

"Asshole." Ciel hissed, pouting as Sebastian briskly walked back into the rain. The small teen winced when they were exposed again, but to his relief, Sebastian's coat really did cover him well… and he didn't find himself getting any wetter. Sebastian, on the other hand, was getting soaked as he carried Ciel down another path, toward his building.

While the senior student didn't seem bothered by the rain, Ciel felt a small twinge of guilt that he was being carried – and covered – while Sebastian was left unsheltered. Gritting his teeth together with an annoyed sigh, Ciel lifted the side of Sebastian's jacket, and draped it over Sebastian's head. The majority of the jacket was still covering Ciel, but he could spare another shoulder for Sebastian.

"Bocchan?" Sebastian spoke curiously, seemingly just as surprised at the gesture.

Ciel stared ahead, ignoring the blush touching his cheeks. He would just blame it on the cold. "Don't read too much into it. I just don't want you getting sick and infecting me." He growled.

"I am flattered to have bocchan's concern." He purred, tilting his head slightly so his warm breath touched Ciel's cheek. The boy became instantly aware of how close they were holding one another. He felt himself beginning to panic and feel a bit more flustered; normally, Ciel didn't let _anyone_ touch him so intimately. He even sometimes shied away from his parents since his kidnapping.

Ciel trembled again, "Just hurry up." He complained irritably.

"Don't worry," He soothed. "We're here."

Looking up, Ciel saw they were in fact standing on the doorstep of yet another magnificent, stone building. As they entered, Ciel saw it had a similar layout to his own dormitory, though much 'richer' in its color tone. The wood was beautifully polished and each piece of furniture looked pristine and expertly placed. There was a fireplace already lit in the senior's common room; it's heat washed over Ciel's damp, small figure, and he found himself relaxing – now that they were inside.

A few other seniors who were chatting looked up at their arrival, and Sebastian gently set Ciel on his feet. "Come, bocchan." He lulled, placing a hand on the boy's small shoulder. He led Ciel down a few halls, before they reached a locked door. Sebastian unlocked it, and led his charge inside.

Ciel was impressed with the cleanliness and order of the room. "You have your own room." He noted jealously. He still wished HE had his own room.

"Are you really so unhappy with your roommate?" Sebastian smirked. "If so, bocchan is welcome to seek refuge here _any_ time he wants."

The boy rolled his eyes as he examined Sebastian's room. He had a lot of books – many of which appealed to Ciel by title alone. He made a mental note to ask Sebastian if he could borrow some at a later time. He anticipated that he would fly through the required reading for his own classes rather quickly; Ciel always was ahead of his class in maturity and intelligence. He wanted to get something out of this experience, and didn't want to be held back by any bumbling classmates.

Turning around, Ciel noticed for the first time that Sebastian had begun to change. His visible, large blue eye widened as he took in the appearance of the senior student's toned, well-defined chest and shoulders. He was muscular, but not in a bulky sense. No, Sebastian was toned with lithe muscle that screamed precision and physical perfection. His jet-black hair was still dripping a bit, and hanging jaggedly around his attractive face. Thankfully, he still had his gray pants on.

"Do you like what you see, bocchan?"

The warm, mocking voice of Sebastian pulled Ciel out of his daze, and he flushed to notice the senior student smiling at him. "Cover yourself up, you indecent hussy." The boy snapped, turning his head away as he plopped himself down on the corner of Sebastian's bed.

He could still hear the older student chuckling to himself. When he dared to glance over to Sebastian again, he saw that thankfully he had covered himself up. He was wearing a simple black, long-sleeved shirt that clung to his form attractively.

"Now then, bocchan," Sebastian began, walking over to the bed with a towel in hand. "Perhaps we should get you out of those damp clothes. I wouldn't want you to catch a cold."

Ciel shifted back away from Sebastian as best he could. "I'm fine."

"At least allow me to dry your hair." He purred, plopping the towel atop Ciel's small head. Using his hands, he gently ruffled and patted the freshman's soft hair.

He wanted to protest, but figured it was out of his hands at this point. Besides, the towel was warm and dry, and it felt nice having someone take care of him. If he'd been at home, Tanaka would have been doing something similar, though perhaps, included him tea to help warm him up quicker. "Do you have any tea, Sebastian?" Ciel asked.

When he didn't get an answer, Ciel furrowed his brow, and turned his eye to the older boy in front of him. He seemed to be staring at Ciel in a somewhat shocked, but more curious, gaze.

"Sebastian?" Ciel repeated.

It was then that he realized he couldn't feel the usual tuff of hair covering his eye. While Sebastian had been drying his hair, he'd pushed most of it away from Ciel's face… thus, exposing his damaged, dark-discolored eye that lay behind his large glasses.

A sense of panic, fear and embarrassment welled up in Ciel quickly – and he instinctively slapped Sebastian across the face before scrambling further back on the bed. "D-Don't look at that!" He ordered in as big a voice as he could. Reaching up, Ciel combed his hair back down to cover his unsightly left eye.

"I'm sorry, bocchan." Sebastian spoke calmly. "I didn't mean to stare. I was just surprised you would hide your eye. A mark of survival and strength should be displayed proudly… not hidden behind your hair, or oversized glasses."

Ciel snapped his head back up to Sebastian, "I didn't ask for your opinion!" He yelled.

To his surprise, Sebastian shifted further onto the bed and crawled toward him like some kind of black, predatory jungle cat.

"Don't shy away from it, bocchan. You have no reason to be embarrassed." He purred. Lifting a large hand, he gently brushed his fingers against Ciel's cheek. "It's a beautiful color. Darker than it's twin… like… a midnight blue…" He smiled.

Ciel flushed deeply, and pushed his smaller hands against Sebastian's chest. "S-Sebastian," He protested. But the senior's arms simply wrapped around his waist and drew him closer.

"There's no need to resist me." He smiled mischievously. "I will not hurt you, or inflict any pain on you. Rather, nothing you can't handle." The younger boy growled, and tried to pull away from Sebastian again – but instead, found himself flat on his back on the older student's bed, with the noirette looming over him.

"You should feel honored, bocchan." He breathed huskily, as his face leaned closer to Ciel – who was blushing more and more with their proximity. "You don't understand what it means yet to have Sebastian Michaelis fall for you."

The child's eyes widened, "I don't WANT you to fall for me!" He yelled, releasing his frustration over the situation.

"Bocchan…" He purred, leaning his face down closer so his lips brushed Ciel's small, peach-petal ones.

But before Sebastian could completely close the distance between him and the unwilling (at least, temporarily unwilling) boy beneath him – his door burst open.

"SEBAS-CHAN!" A familiar, overly dramatic voice exclaimed. Ciel couldn't help but breathe a sigh of relief… while Sebastian seemed to growl threateningly from the back of his throat. Turning his head to the side, Ciel saw a flamboyantly dressed redhead. He was still wearing the school uniform, but it looked significantly tighter, like he purchased clothing two sizes too small. "It's pouring rain out, and the fireplaces are lit! Come CUDDLE with me in the common room! Let us warm each other up on his cold, drab afternoon!"

Sebastian didn't move from his position pinning Ciel beneath him on the bed. "Grell… can you not see that I am otherwise occupied?" He snarled.

"WHA?" He exclaimed, furiously pointing at Ciel. "W-Who the hell are you?"

Ciel swallowed uncomfortably, "Ciel Phantomhive. I'm new." He responded in his naturally smoky-toned voice.

"Ugh. ANOTHER stupid brat added to this damned school!" Grell whined, stomping his foot. "Sebas-chan, you don't need to go dumpster-diving for _companionship_! Stop wasting your time with these inexperienced kittens and get yourself a virile bitch!" He posed in a way he thought was sexy. "I'm right here! TAKE ME!" The redhead gushed.

Grumbling curse words beneath his breath, Sebastian reluctantly lifted himself off of Ciel and stood in front of Grell. Much to the redhead's dismay, Sebastian didn't embrace him, but instead, grabbed him by the scruff of the neck and pulled him outside.

Seeing his chance to escape this uncomfortable and confusing situation, Ciel grabbed his bag and slipped out the door behind Sebastian and Grell. "Just because you're my neighbor, doesn't mean you can come barging into my room when you feel like it." Sebastian reminded him distastefully.

"Awwww don't be so cold, Sebas-chan!" Grell pouted. "Your brat is leaving anyway! There's no need to keep up this ridiculous act; stop pretending you hate me!" He feigned dramatically pressing the back of his hand to his head.

At hearing the redhead's first comment while ignoring the second, Sebastian snapped his head around to see that Ciel was indeed slipping out of his room with his bag to make an escape. "Bocchan," He called, immediately abandoning Grell to stop Ciel from leaving.

The boy looked back when he heard his name called, but only narrowed his eyes in response and quickened his pace. Sadly, looking back at Sebastian had distracted Ciel long enough that when he turned back around, he collided with someone. He winced and stumbled back from the force – and almost tumbled to the ground…

But a pair of strong arms wrapped around him, and prevented him from falling.

Lifting his head, Ciel looked up into vaguely familiar, amber colored eyes. Claude. "Are you alright?" He asked in a low, monotone voice.

"I'm… fine." The young boy frowned, securing his footing before he pulled himself out of Claude's arms. "Is Alois with you?"

The dark-haired male stiffened slightly at the name, and Ciel could have worn he saw the senior's mouth turn up into a brief snarl, before it disappeared. "No. He's back in your room. He was asleep when I took my leave."

"Oh." Ciel responded.

Another arm wrapped around his shoulders, and tugged Ciel backwards a step. His back was soon pressed against Sebastian's tall form. "Claude, I'm surprised to see you here." He mocked smoothly. "Where is your charming little charge?" He asked.

"He's not charming, he's a fool." Ciel snapped; his dislike of Alois returning as the topic continued.

Something about his arrogant little statement caused Claude to turn his eyes back toward Ciel… and a small, lustful smile to appear on his lips. "Don't you think that opinion is a bit presumptuous? You only just met him today." Claude baited.

"I've seen my fair share of fools in the short span of my life. I can spot one immediately." Ciel brushed off smugly, lifting his chin a bit higher. "Alois is as confused as they come. His foolhardy, emotional, and outlandish behavior is a tell-tale sign."

Claude instinctively licked his lips as he stared down at Ciel.

_'Such cruel words from someone so small…' He thought. 'He oozes pride and maturity.'_

Their conversation was unable to continue when Sebastian suddenly bent down, and hoisted Ciel over his shoulder. "If you'll excuse us," He smiled snidely at his classmate. "Ciel and I have to get further acquainted."

"Put me down! I want to go back to my room!" He demanded, pounding on Sebastian's broad back with his hands.

The noirette simply chuckled, "So full of defiant energy, my bocchan." He purred – making sure to emphasize the 'my' in his sentence as he stared at Claude. "Have a pleasant evening, Claude." He nodded, before turning and heading back to his own room. Once inside, Sebastian locked the heavy wood door behind him – to ensure he had no further interruptions.

"Sebastian!" Ciel cursed.

Lifting the lightweight boy off his shoulder, Sebastian set him on the edge of the bed, and knelt down in front of him. Ciel opened his mouth to reprimand the older student for his behavior – but immediately felt his words lodge in his throat when he saw the look on Sebastian's face.

He looked much more threatening; the mirth and playfulness normally lingering in his crimson eyes was replaced by something darker and more possessive. He wasn't smiling.

"You need to stay away from Claude." He explained in a heavy tone.

Ciel furrowed his brow, "What?" He snapped - feeling his anger return. "You have no right to tell me who, and who I may not, interact with."

"Ciel," Sebastian growled, grasping the child's chin in his hand. The young boy's exposed eye widened slightly. It was the first time that Sebastian had used his name. "I want you to stay away from him."

While there seemed to be a definite tone of anger in Sebastian's voice, there was a small, underlying plea? Like, staying away from Claude was for his own good? Pouting his lower lip out angrily, Ciel tore his eyes away from Sebastian's intense ones. "You're overreacting." He muttered.

"Perhaps." Sebastian purred, easing his grip on Ciel's chin to brush his thumb gently along his skin. "Would you like a shirt to sleep in, bocchan?"

Ciel raised a brow. "To… sleep in? I'm not staying here, you cur. I demand you to escort me back to my room." He instructed in a stiff tone.

"I'm afraid bocchan is stranded with me this evening." He smiled slyly. "The weather outside has only gotten worse. And since it is so close to the school's curfew… staying here is your only option."

He wanted to protest so vehemently against that logic, but frankly, Ciel was exhausted trying to win with Sebastian. Regardless of what Ciel did, said, or even _commanded_… the noirette just did what he wanted anyway; what he thought was best. There was no point.

He'd lost their little game… for today.

"I'm sleeping on the floor." The boy grumbled as Sebastian began to fetch him a shirt he could use for the night.

Sebastian smiled, "Ah, but you are the guest. I cannot possibly ask you to endure a hardwood floor. You shall sleep in my bed." He said decidedly.

"But it's YOUR room." Ciel insisted with a huff. "Why should you have to endure the floor if it's so bad?"

His academic advisor chuckled, before leaning in as he slid off Ciel's shirt and cardigan, and pulled one of his large t-shirts over his head. "Ah, bocchan… that is why we are _sharing_ the bed." He purred huskily into Ciel's ear. Before the boy could protest, Sebastian continued, "That way, we are both comfortable. The exchange of body heat will be quite beneficial as well, since the heater in my room has malfunctioned." He finished.

"If your room is not EQUIPPED to have a guest, then don't force me to stay over!" Ciel complained, turning his head to the side as Sebastian tugged off his damp gray pants. "I don't want to freeze to death."

Neatly folding Ciel's clothing aside, Sebastian smirked and undid his own pants. Realizing he was watching the senior student change – Ciel's cheeks flushed, and he turned to face the wall. He could hear the rustling of Sebastian's clothes, before a new weight was added to the bed. It dipped down, and the boy couldn't help but inhale a quick breath when he felt Sebastian's arm wrap around him, and pull his back against his broad chest.

"I won't let you freeze to death, bocchan." He whispered intimately in the freshman's ear.

Ciel could almost feel Sebastian's heart and warmth pulsing toward his body; he was holding him so close, like he was a little doll or some kind of security blanket. "Sebastian. Why aren't you wearing a shirt?" Ciel asked awkwardly blushing when he noticed that his bedmate had pajama pants, but no shirt.

"Because _you_ are wearing the shirt I normally wear to bed." He smirked against Ciel's neck; his lips brushing his skin with each word he spoke. The boy was incredibly embarrassed, but somehow… disgustingly turned on by Sebastian's body shrouding his own.

_**Sebastian Michaelis: 1 - Ciel Phantomhive: 0**_ - Ciel thought bitterly.

He sighed in defeat, "Creep." He muttered.

"Sweet dreams, bocchan," Sebastian answered, wrapping his arm more tightly around Ciel.

* * *

**AN:** Just a fun little story I had to get out of my mind. It will probably be multi-chapter, since I have a few more ideas I want to play with in this setting. But really, it's nothing special or spectacular lol, I just had a desire to write some fun BB.


	2. Ease In and Stay a While

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Kuroshitsuji, or the characters in this story. I simply wrote out the scenario in pure boredom. XD... like all of my other stories lol

**Pairings: **The majority of the story will focus on Ciel/Sebastian, other pairings also mentioned (like Claude/Alois, Soma/Agni, and Claude/Ciel/Sebastian, etc)

**Note I:** This is an AU Kuroshitsuji story, where Ciel is attending a prestigious all-boys private school in England.

There will be some smut/drama/romance/some fluff/shota/noncon/etc. Don't like? Don't read.

**Picture Inspiration:** (I did not draw it, I merely found it; all outfits and inspiration for the story come from this image) hosted here – i980 . p h o to b u c k e t . c o m / albums / ae290 / serious _ scars / school39roe . png

* * *

"_The more you sleep… the further I'll go…"_ A soothing voice weaved into Ciel's dream, and he stirred slightly. _"Can you hear me? The more you sleep… the further I go… bocchan…"_

He recognized the voice, but from where? _Bocchan_? Isn't that what Sebastian always calls him. For some reason, he felt a butterfly-like sensation around his neck, cheeks and forehead. Wincing as the feeling continued, the boy slowly opened his eyes… and was met with the sight of Sebastian hovering over him with a cocky little grin; inches from his face.

"Shame." He sighed mockingly. "I was just about to a little _further_." He teased.

Ciel paled and his eyes grew even larger, "S-Sebastian! Get off me this instant!" He yelled, shoving the older boy as he sat up.

"Forgive me, bocchan." Sebastian just smiled as he now knelt straddling Ciel's lap. "I tried to wake you earlier, but I was unsuccessful. So I thought a more 'physical' attempt was in order."

Ciel narrowed his eyes, "Physical attempt nothing." He snapped. "If you kiss me again, I won't hesitate to rip out that snide tongue of yours."

"My bocchan is _not_ a morning person, I see." He chuckled, patting the top of the boy's head. Crawling off of him, Sebastian stood and began to gather Ciel's clothing. Rubbing his eyes wearily, Ciel noticed that it was still kind of gray outside, but at least it wasn't raining. Turning to sit on the edge of the bed, Ceil noticed Sebastian was already perfectly groomed and dressed. "Arms out, bocchan." He instructed with a grin.

Ciel sighed, but felt too weary to give much protest. As much as he hated to admit it, Sebastian was right; he was NOT a morning person.

He put out his arms and allowed Sebastian to pull his shirt on and button it up after removing the oversized shirt the senior student had loaned him. "I don't NEED to be dressed."

"But you're not protesting." Sebastian pointed out smugly. "Isn't this easier?" He asked.

The younger boy didn't answer. Instead, Ciel closed his eyes and allowed Sebastian to continue dressing him like some kind of butler. He was pulled up to stand when Sebastian tugged up his pants. Ciel did them up himself, but allowed his older boy to pull on his socks and shoes.

"Where are my glasses?" Ciel snarled tiredly.

Sebastian smiled, "Here, bocchan." He offered, brushing the boy's velvety hair away from his eyes, before gently sliding the oversized glasses onto his small face. Reaching up, he began to smooth and comb the familiar swoop of Ciel's hair, which he always used to hide his damaged eye from view. "While I understand _why_ exactly you hide this alleged 'deformity' from view… you need never hide it from me." Sebastian purred as the hand that combed his hair down, slowly slid around to cup the boy's cheek.

Ciel could feel his face heating up. No one had embraced his deformity before; even his parents seemed more comfortable around him the moment he began to hide his eye behind big glasses and a swoop of hair.

"Enough." Ciel grumbled, standing up and pushing past Sebastian in the hopes of squashing that ever present 'fluttering' in the base of his stomach whenever the senior touched him or spoke to him so intimately.

Adjusting his tie a little bit, Ciel grabbed his messenger bag and slung it over his shoulder – watching as Sebastian slid on his black, uniform jacket, and picked up three books. No bag, no notes, no pencil… just the books. Sebastian didn't miss the confused frown growing on Ciel's lips.

"Come, bocchan." He smiled, patting Ciel on the head. "I will walk you to your first class."

The boy ducked his head away and began to storm out of the room, with his academic advisor easily following behind. "Don't treat me like a pet project, Sebastian." He hissed. "You are here for ME. Not the other way around."

"Yes, bocchan." The attractive, raven-haired senior nodded.

* * *

"Oooh, someone has a case of bedhead this morning," Alois purred, twisting in his seat as Ciel entered his first lecture hall. The professor hadn't arrived yet, so the freshmen were simply chatting to fill the time before his arrival.

The fourteen-year-old Phantomhive boy took a seat next to his roommate and slouched down. "Blame Sebastian." He growled. "The weather was uncooperative, and I was forced to stay over in his room."

"In Sebastian's room?" Alois repeated, seeming a bit shocked. "The senior's have single bedrooms?" He pressed as his voice raised an octave.

Ciel quirked a brow and looked over to the blond boy, "Yes. So?"

"So?" Alois snapped, his mood instantly changing from bright and playful, to angry and sour. "How come Sebastian invited YOU to spend the night with him – and Claude didn't ask me? I fell asleep in that asshole's arms, and he left? Why didn't he take ME back to his room?"

Ciel rolled his eyes slightly. "THAT is what bothers you? That Claude _didn't_ take advantage of you?" He bit out irritably.

"Oh please, Ciel," Alois laughed in that insufferable giggle of his. "You can't rape the willing… if you know what I mean."

The dark-haired boy winced and turned away. It was pathetic listening to Alois talk in such degrading ways. Either the boy had no self-esteem, or too much of it. Flicking his weary blue eye back to Alois, he sighed, "Are you _texting_ him?" He asked in disbelief.

"I'm telling him that tonight I'm sleeping in HIS room." Alois spat as he furiously punched some letters into his phone. "I'm not going to be the only boy who doesn't hook up with his advisor."

Ciel sat up and tensed, "I am NOT hooking up with Sebastian." He yelled. "And you're not the 'only' one. It's only the second day. No one else has."

"You know, Ciel, for someone who carries himself so intelligently… you aren't really very intuitive are you?" He teased, leaning over in his seat to bat his eyes at his roommate. "It seems inevitable here." Alois smiled excitedly. "Our floor captain Soma is dating HIS academic advisor… that striking, white haired Agni." He cooed. "And the noises coming from Finny's room last night could only attest to scandal of the highest degree."

The young boy frowned, "Finny? Who is his academic advisor?"

"Tsk. Some brute by the name of Bard." Alois dismissed, picking at his nails to ensure they were clean. "They're both a pair of fools, but… I suppose even _fools_ have needs, hm?" He laughed.

Ciel smirked. "Indeed." He mused. "Yours are evident enough."

At the slight jab, Alois' face darkened slightly – before he replaced the scowl with a seductive gaze.

"It sounds like you're jealous, Ciel," He lulled, grabbing the other boy's hand in his own. Lifting Ciel's palm to his mouth, Alois quickly gave the skin there a hearty lick – which immediately caused Ciel to yank his hand away.

Wiping his wet palm on his pants, Ciel snarled, "You're disgusting."

"We'll get very close this year, Ciel." Alois spoke, flipping open his books and ignoring Ciel's insult. "I'm going to make sure of it. Soon, we'll be the best of friends."

There was something haunting about the way Alois spoke with such confidence, yet he kept his voice light and airy. It was a bit smug, but unsettling more than anything. It was hard to know what the boy was plotting in that twisted mind of his. While Ciel could definitely say he pitied Alois and his apparent need for attention… he didn't trust that the blond was quite the 'fool' he paraded himself as. There was something sinister and borderline malicious that could be seen bubbling behind those gray-blue eyes of his.

What exactly, Ciel didn't know.

Perhaps he didn't even WANT to know.

* * *

"_You're_ Ciel Phantomhive?" The Junior student scoffed, looking the boy up and down. "You look like you're six years old. There's no way you're fourteen."

Ciel glared up at the older boy, before tentatively shifting his eyes to each side of him – where two of his friends stood. He was basically surrounded. He'd been leaving his lecture hall when these brutes decided to crowd him. Briefly, his eyes flickered over Alois, whom he'd been leaving the building with…

But the blond boy was of no help. He simply gave a small, girlish laugh – and continued walking as he gave his roommate a wave. If there was a moment when Ciel Phantomhive realized he really DID hate Alois Trancy, _this_ was it.

How dare he walk away and abandon him with these idiots!

"And such a trivial observation is important to you… because?" Ciel inquired sarcastically; he was already pissed off and he was in no mood to entertain these clowns.

The student growled, "_Because_ it means you're not so high and mighty as we heard you were." He spat out. "You're just a kid, and yet you walk around with this untouchable attitude. We're just as smart and confident as you… stop pretending like you're the most important thing here, you brat."

"I don't have time to stand here and waste any more of my precious brain cells on your childish insecurities." Ciel sneered with a look of distaste passing over his beautiful features.

He tried to push his way through the three-person circle confining him, but he didn't get far. Ciel felt a larger hand snap shut on his thin arm and shove him back against the wall. The velvety haired boy winced, but refused to cry out. He wasn't going to give these assholes the satisfaction.

"Sorry Phantomhive," He growled. "Your little pompous attitude isn't gonna save you this time." The Junior student raised his fist, and quickly crashed it across Ciel's small cheek. The boy's head rocked to the side violently… and for a moment, Ciel's vision blurred from the impact of the hit. He wasn't the most physical child – so naturally, Ciel had never been in a fight before. Most boys his age and older HAD been, since they had attended schools, where this sort of thing was just part of growing up.

But home tutoring of the highest quality did not help prepare a young man for his first fight. Weakly turning his head back to face his bully, he spit out the blood quickly accumulating in his mouth.

Some of his bloodstained spit landed on his captor's face… which didn't make things any better for the new freshman student.

Another few, solid punches to Ciel's stomach and face – and the Phantomhive boy was forced to his knees. He grit his teeth together, doing everything he could to stop from vocalizing his pain. He wasn't going to cry, he wasn't going to yell, or beg for help or mercy.

Because he knew that soon enough THEY would be begging for mercy… at his hands. Ciel wasn't a boy you crossed, and his grudges were infamous. He never forgave and he never forgot.

"I hope this little experience has taken you down a peg or two," The older student hissed into his ear. "If it hasn't… we'll be making a point to meet up with you more frequently."

Standing upright again, the Junior student kicked the boy's ribs, before he and his friends sauntered off.

Coughing with a small wheeze as the air began to hit his lungs again after that kick, Ciel trembled and forced himself up onto his hands and knees. He took a few deep breaths and counted to five before slowly rising to his feet. Again, the young boy spit out some blood from his mouth before wiping the back of his arm across his lips. Picking up his messenger bag, Ciel started off down the campus pathways toward his dormitory building.

"Damn this place." He grumbled to himself.

Slipping inside the building, he began to trudge up the large, grand wooden staircases toward his floor. There were multiple students milling around, or heading off to their next lectures… though some were getting sidetracked by looking at Ciel's bloody lip and flushed face. He was doing his best to hold himself upright, and not limp around despite the amount of pain his midsection was in from getting punched and kicked.

"Ciel!" An anxious voice called.

He groaned and slowly turned to see Finny and Soma jogging toward him. "What happened?" His Sophomore floor captain asked worriedly. He reached up to examine Ciel's face in his hands.

"Don't touch me." Ciel ordered, swiping the older boy's hands away. "I'm fine."

Finny frowned, "B-But your mouth is bleeding! And you look kind of scruffed up!" The blond boy noted worriedly.

"I was cornered after class by some ill-bred assholes. That's all." He dismissed. Ciel didn't want people feeling sorry for him. He hadn't shown any weakness to those bullies, so he certainly wouldn't show any to Finny or Soma. "I'm going to my room. Please don't disturb me."

The boy began to walk, but internally groaned when he noticed Soma and his fellow freshman Finny were still trailing behind him. "Ciel, I want you to tell me **who**." Soma demanded strongly. "No one gets away with beating up one of the freshman on _my_ floor." He growled. "Hang on. Let me get Agni."

"I told you **not** to bother." Ciel repeated quickly. "That's the end of it."

Soma wanted to argue, but the new young student slammed his dorm room door right in his face. The sophomore teen glared at door and tried to bang on it a few times… before he eventually gave up. If Ciel told him he didn't want help, there was nothing Soma could do – regardless of how much he may not like it.

Ciel, meanwhile, was content to keep his door locked, and ignore anyone who dare try to enter. He'd been relieved when he'd found Alois wasn't there; the blond boy was undoubtedly trying to seduce his academic advisor somewhere. _'Which, evidently, is more important than sticking by your roommate when he's about to get beaten up.'_ Ciel thought bitterly to himself.

Moving over to the mirror, Ciel took out his personal, small first-aid kit and began to clean his face up. The split on his lip was rather significant, but it had thankfully stopped bleeding at this point. It was just stinging a lot. The rest of his face looked ok, though there was a rather large bruise and scrape near the hairline of his forehead. He brushed a bit more of his hair down in front of it, and the ugly mark was somewhat hidden.

Rubbing his eyes wearily, Ciel slipped his large glasses back on. Thankfully they hadn't been damaged in the fight. Re-composed and cleaned up a little – the Phantomhive boy looked over to check the time.

It was almost four o'clock now… which meant he had ten minutes to get to Sebastian's dormitory for his tutoring lesson and follow up with his academic advisor. It was their duty to check in a few times a week, talk about their workload, their schedule, and get help on any subjects they may be struggling with.

But frankly, it was _only_ the second day, and Ciel didn't really want to go see Sebastian. One, because he had nothing to talk about - so far school was easy and his course outlines and workload seemed like a joke. And two, because he didn't want Sebastian to interrogate him about his split lip; though of course, interrogation wouldn't be as bad as teasing… and Ciel sincerely doubted that the older, raven-haired student would be able to contain his amusement.

Groaning, Ciel gathered his bag again, and left his room. He might as well get the meeting over with quickly. It was mandatory anyway, and if he didn't show, Sebastian _could_ report him to the dean. Tugging the sleeves of his cream colored cardigan down over his small hands childishly, Ciel made his way toward the senior dormitory building with a sour glare.

'_In and out' _He promised himself, _'It's only the second day, so this meeting shouldn't span more than five minutes.'_

Slipping into the senior's dormitory building – Ciel felt a bit nervous, but more relaxed than he had been in his own dorm. It was a strange occurrence for the fourteen year old… but in truth, he'd always felt more at peace with people older than him. Be they older students, or simply adults in general.

Heading down the halls and past the common room, Ciel found himself finally standing in front of Sebastian's door. Knocking a few times, it only took a few seconds for the senior student to open the door – presenting Ciel with a small smile. "You're on time, bocchan." He mused, steeping aside and allowing the boy to enter. "And here I was: thinking I would have to find you, and _drag_ you here." He purred.

"Let's just get this over with." Ciel grumbled; making sure to keep his eyes down and his head tilted in just the right direction so no sign of his mistreatment could be caught. "It's the second day, and everything is fine. These lectures are a dull joke, and the work appears as if it will be insufferably easy." The young noble spat. "I'm adjusting fine. Can I go now?" He rambled off quickly.

Sebastian smirked and approached Ciel like a predator would its prey. "Should I be offended, bocchan, that you wish to rid yourself of my company so quickly?" He questioned. "Where is the haughty, confrontational, prideful young master I had the pleasure of waking up with this morning, hm?" Sebastian baited teasingly. "You have not even looked at me since you've arrived. Are you feeling bashful?"

"Enough." Ciel snapped. "I don't have time for this today. I wish to return to my room, and spend what little recreational time I have to myself reading."

But as he went to move, he felt Sebastian's long arms wrap around his waist and pull him back against his chest. However, with his recent confrontation and beating, Ciel's midsection was incredibly tender; the bruises from the kicks and punches were already beginning to lightly color. He winced and stifled an uncomfortable, painful moan.

He desperately hoped that Sebastian didn't hear… but to his dismay, the noirette froze upon hearing the sound.

"Bocchan?" He muttered gently into Ciel's ear; his warm breath causing the young boy to shudder. "What's wrong? You seem like you're in pain."

Ciel grit his teeth. "It's nothing, release me." He ordered.

Sadly, Sebastian did the opposite. Ignoring Ciel's protests, the older student sat down on the side of his bed, and pulled the freshman between his legs. Wrapping one arm securely around the boy's waist, Sebastian used his other hand to skillfully (and rather quickly) pop the buttons on Ciel's cardigan, and button up shirt, away – to expose his milky white chest.

His crimson colored eyes immediately drifted to the bruises beginning to form on Ciel's otherwise flawless skin. Lifting his gaze up to Ciel with a hint of anger flaring in them – he forced the younger student to look at him by grasping his chin between his fingers. Holding his head steady, Sebastian further investigated the injured boy, and noticed his freshly split lip, and the bruising bump near the crown of his hairline and forehead.

For a brief moment, Ciel actually felt a bit intimidated by the look in Sebastian's eyes. It was hard, cold, and oozed another emotion that Ciel couldn't quite place…

"Who." Sebastian's low, smooth voice finally broke the uncomfortable silence.

Ciel frowned, and drew his cerulean blue eye down to the floor – "What?"

"Who." The noirette repeated as calmly as possible, though his eyes were still hard and focused.

"I have no idea WHO, Sebastian," Ciel spat uncomfortably, hoping to wean his way out of the senior student's long, encompassing arms. "But it really doesn't matter. It happened, and I will not be pitied by anyone." He defended strongly. It bothered him that Sebastian was seeing him injured, but he wasn't exactly sure why. Perhaps it was because Sebastian, in his own right, seemed so strong and flawless?

The embodiment of perfection only served to remind Ciel of what he wasn't.

He was not tall, he was not strong, he didn't consider himself devastatingly handsome, and he was 'young' in all accounts of the word.

Ciel struggling ceased when Sebastian's arms pulled him even closer so their faces were inches apart. "**Who**." He repeated darkly.

It was becoming painfully obvious that his new academic advisor wouldn't rest until he knew the details. Ciel was also finding it difficult to meet Sebastian's eyes; normally a maroon or claret color, they had darkened significantly with the sight of Ciel's injuries to a dark, black-cherry color.

"I told you, I don't _know_." The young boy spat anxiously. Slowly, his eyes drifted down in thought, and his voice softened ever so slightly, "I was leaving one of the lecture halls, and… they just surrounded me. Three insufferable, inbred curs that wanted to take my pride _'down a peg or two'_…" He quoted distastefully. "Apparently I bother them."

Sebastian didn't say anything – he just seemed to be glaring. It didn't feel directed at Ciel so much, but rather, the situation in general. "I see." He growled. Within a second of that confirmation, Sebastian's demeanor changed, and he smiled lightly. "From now on, I shall accompany you to and from each of your classes."

"W-What?" Ciel hissed, "I don't want to be led around like a child. I don't NEED your protection, Sebastian. I handled myself perfectly well without you." He reminded the older male.

But Sebastian just smirked, grazing his lips over Ciel's cheek as he held him close from where the child stood between his legs. "I don't recall asking for your permission, bocchan." He smiled slyly. "As your academic advisor, I am here to assess your needs and act accordingly to make sure you are well protected, and well looked after." He purred. Cupping Ciel's face with his hand, Sebastian's thumb gently grazed over Ciel's split lower lip. "Besides… I don't like people damaging my things."

"Your… things?" Ciel shouted. "Let me make myself clear, Sebastian: I am not YOURS." He snarled, lifting his hand to strike the senior across the cheek. Instead, Sebastian grasped Ciel's arms, and twisted their positions.

The young boy suddenly found himself on his back, with Sebastian looming over him on the bed. "Ah, but you _are_, bocchan. You just haven't realized it yet." The young Adonis whispered. "You and I have a unique connection. I spotted it immediately." He mused in a somewhat arrogant tone. "But if you need some time to fully embrace it… I shall wait." He agreed. "Though you cannot expect me to wait _forever_. I am not perfect, as hard as that is to believe. I lack real patience when it comes to getting what I want. "

"Get off me, Sebastian." Ciel flushed, trying desperately to keep the authority in his voice. Their new position on the bed was an intimate one, and it reminded Ciel of the first night he'd spent here in Sebastian's room; the senior student had held him so tightly, and pressed up against him so snugly that there was no possible escape.

As odd as it was at the time, however, Ciel didn't WANT to escape.

Dare he even admit that part of him actually… enjoyed the contact? There was something about Sebastian that was appealing to Ciel, and he didn't have the faintest idea as to what it was.

"Bocchan," Sebastian breathed out huskily, trailing his lips along Ciel's jaw, up his cheek, and toward the bruise forming near the crown of his head. "I won't let anyone touch you." He swore.

But when Sebastian shifted his body in an effort to get closer to Ciel, the boy cried out in pain – which caused the Senior student to immediately pull his weight off the small figure trapped beneath him on the bed. He noticed Ciel wincing, and curling into a small ball as he clutched his stomach.

"Forgive me, bocchan," Sebastian sighed heavily, pulling Ciel to his feet along with him. "I forgot your bruising is fresh. I didn't mean to irritate them."

Ciel tried to ignore the pain throbbing in his torso, and shook his head, "Let's just go to the Great Hall and get some food. This horrid day cannot possibly end fast enough." He grumbled.

"Yes my lord." Sebastian smiled, holding the door open for Ciel as they left his room.

* * *

Everyone was making a point to stare at Ciel Phantomhive as he sat in the Great Hall – and he was awkwardly trying to enjoy his meal as they did so. It didn't necessarily have anything to do with his status, his family name, or the split on his lip…

But rather, the fact he was a freshman who was seated at the Senior's table. On top of that, golden favorites and top students like Sebastian Michaelis, Claude Faustus, and William T. Spears were also at the table. It was unheard of that a freshman was given the chance to be seated amongst Blackthorne's best and brightest…

So that left everyone in the academy wondering: what is so special about Ciel Phantomhive?

Glancing up from his food, Ciel spotted Finny and Soma sitting at a table further off. They were looking at him dreamily – perhaps wondering what it would be like to be given the honor to sit at such a table.

"Are you feeling self-conscious, bocchan?" A warm, familiar voice purred into his ear.

Ciel stiffened, and sat a bit straighter in his seat. "Of course not." He lied, tilting his chin up a bit while his eyes lowered in a slightly pretentious gaze.

"Good." Sebastian smirked. "There is no point in being anxious about sitting at one particular table over another, hm? It's such a dreadfully uninteresting matter, yet your fellow classmen seem rather stunned. Pathetic, isn't it?"

Ciel poked at his food with his fork. "Quite."

"_Respect_ is not pathetic," The voice of Claude erupted from the other side of him. Currently, Ciel was sandwiched between the two senior academic advisors. "We have all worked hard for our reputations and status in this school. It's only fitting that others view it as unattainable and elitist." He argued calmly.

Sebastian flicked his eyes toward Claude with an amused grin, "As always, you raise a valid point, Claude." He sighed. "I was merely implying that Ciel's presence at our table this evening isn't as scandalous or interesting as others might believe." He shrugged.

"Please." Claude scoffed. "This is a rare case. I do not see you passing the 'olive branch' of friendship to any other freshman. Even Agni's little sophomore hasn't been permitted to sit here."

The noirette trailed his crimson colored eyes back toward Ciel – who was staring at his plate like he was hoping to disappear into it. There was a faint blush on his cheeks, and Sebastian could only amuse himself by trying to make it deeper. "Once again, you are correct, Claude. Ciel is a special case."

"Indeed." The other student agreed. Ciel suddenly felt a bit of weight against his small leg beneath the table. Glancing down, he saw Claude's larger leg had shifted to rest against his own. What was strange is that the older student didn't bother shifting it away, despite the obvious contact.

The move didn't go unnoticed by Sebastian either, who proceeded to shift in his seat, and so he too, was pressed up against Ciel. "How is your food, bocchan?" He asked in a soothingly sweet voice.

"Fine." Ciel cleared his throat, obviously a bit uncomfortable being so closely sandwiched between the two older males.

He was _almost relieved_ that at that moment – Alois decided to grace the table with his presence.

"Now, now Claude… sitting so close to Ciiiiiel is going to make me jealous." He sang in a teasing voice as he draped his arms around Claude's neck. Though as his eyes flicked to Ciel, the young Phantomhive caught a glimpse of true jealousy in them.

'_Almost relieved_.' He repeated to himself.

The blond boy squeezed into the seat right next to Claude. "Alois, it's not really fitting for you to sit here." The upper classman muttered, adjusting his glasses. "I'm your academic advisor."

"So?" Alois laughed giddily. "Sebastian is Ciel's academic advisor. There's no need to be bashful Claude." He sighed, resting his small body weight and head against the senior student's side.

Ceil sighed in frustration, "Alois, behave properly, and not like some attention starved harlot." He growled.

"Oooh I see you're a bit 'sore' after what happened." Alois smirked dangerously at his own pun. "Really Ciel, there's no need to hold a grudge. I thought you could defend yourself; no point in **me** getting in the way, hmm?"

The dark-haired boy shot him a glare, "There were THREE of them against me. Surely you didn't expect the odds to be in my favor." He snapped.

"But you look _desirable_ with a split lip." Alois purred.

Sebastian actually had to agree, "He raises a valid point." The raven mused, shifting closer to Ciel even more.

"You were bullied?" Claude asked, staring at the short boy in the center intently. He seemed to be contemplating something rather serious, before he spoke again, "I shall escort you to and from your classes, if that will help." He offered tonelessly.

Ciel was about to respond, when Sebastian wrapped two, long arms around his small torso. "That won't be necessary, Claude. I already offered him my services, and I don't plan on letting him out of my sight." He smirked, challenging Claude with his gaze alone.

"How deliciously _possessive_!" Alois squealed, clasping his hands together. "You should take _notes_, Claude. Your life would be so much easier if you treated me the way Sebastian treats Ciel." He mused, leaning up against Claude and flicking his tongue along the older boy's cheek.

Claude didn't even flinch. His amber eyes just stayed focused on Ciel a little while longer, before he turned to stare at his plate again.

"Well as much fun as this is," Ciel grumbled, sliding out of his seat, "I'm going to go back to my room."

Alois perked up and immediately slid into Ciel's previous seat. "Perfect. You've had time to get acquainted with Claude AND Sebastian, so now it's my turn." He said excitedly, looking back and forth between the strong, brooding older students on either side of him.

"Yes. Enjoy." Ciel smirked, beginning to head away from the table.

He weaved through the other tables and students in the Great Hall, until finally emerging out into the early evening air. The sun was just beginning to set, so the sky above was painted with purple, pinks and navy blues. The boy took in a deep breath, reveling in the moment of peace and quiet.

That was, until he heard a familiar deep voice behind him. "Beautiful isn't it?"

"Sebastian." Ciel groaned, turning around to see the senior student standing behind him with a cheeky smile. "Go back inside. I didn't ask you to come."

The noirette bowed slightly, "My young bocchan is clearly delirious from pain." He smirked, walking up to Ciel and placing a hand on his shoulder. "Come. I'll make sure you get a good night's sleep."

"I said no, Sebastian!" Ciel snapped – storming off down the path. Of course he was dismayed to hear the footsteps of Sebastian following him anyway.

Letting a heavy sigh fall from his lips, Ciel closed his eyes and tried to ignore his academic advisor as they continued on back to his dorm. The old building was fairly empty and quiet now, since most boys were at the Great Hall still eating dinner. Storming into his room, Ciel swung the door shut behind him – but Sebastian caught it with ease, and slipped in with an arrogant smirk still on his lips.

"Is there a reason you continue to push me away, bocchan?" He asked silkily. "I have been nothing but loyal to you, have I not? I haven't hurt you in any way."

Ciel turned around to focus his hard gaze on the older male. "You have not betrayed me, and you have not hurt me… YET. Yet, Sebastian." He clarified. "I have still not met **one** person that I can trust completely, and I highly doubt I will be able to find such a person here. My goal is to graduate and get out of this school as quickly as possible. I don't desire to become anyone's property along the way."

"Spoken like a true king." Sebastian sighed, sitting on the bed. "But the role just doesn't suit you."

The smaller slate haired boy glared; "I have NO desire to become the _queen_ on your chess board."

"Come now, it wouldn't be so bad." He purred. "We would command our kingdom together over the fool hearty pawns in front us, and dominate life - as we would a chess board."

Ciel grabbed a book and sat down, ignoring the ridiculous comment. "If you insist on staying here, then I insist you listen to my rules. We are going to read, and that is all. I don't want to continually poke holes in your perverted dreams of possession."

"As you wish." Sebastian smiled. Standing up, he picked a book off Ciel's small bookshelf, before plopping back down onto the mattress. Adjusting himself, Sebastian made sure to sit as close to Ciel as possible. The younger boy certainly noticed, and made a point to shift away from him; unfortunately, Sebastian was a determined soul, and moved an inch each time Ciel tried to.

Finally, Ciel gave up and decided to immerse himself in his book – instead of allowing the fact that Sebastian's left side was pressed up against his right side deter him.

His whole body was still aching from getting beaten up earlier, but he didn't want Sebastian to know. For once, the senior student was actually giving him some peace, and seemed content for the moment to just read beside him. But with such an exhausting mental and physical weight on him, Ciel's eyes began to droop as they sat there reading. Before he could stop himself, his eyes closed and his head began to waver.

Finding it's resting place on Sebastian's shoulder, Ciel almost instantly fell asleep the moment his temple touched the warm body by his side.

Sebastian shifted his claret colored eyes over to the boy on his shoulder, and he smirked. It was only around seven-thirty at night, and Ciel was clearly exhausted. Shifting over a bit, Sebastian wrapped his arms around the young teen, and gently lowered him onto the bed, looming his own body over him. His eyes possessively washed over Ciel's face, and his visible injuries. Despite the fact that Ciel seemed content to leave the incident as it was, Sebastian was already planning out his revenge. He'd find the assholes that decided to damage his property… and he would make an example of them.

Ciel Phantomhive was going to be his.

Tracing a long finger over Ciel's dried, split lip, Sebastian craned his head down – placing his lips inches from Ciel's mouth… before the door suddenly swung open with a bang.

Ciel sat up like a shot, clearly startled - and Sebastian moved with him, not so much startled, as annoyed at the unexpected intrusion.

Blue and crimson eyes landed on the pair that came sauntering into the room.

"My, my Ciel… are we _interrupting_?" Alois laughed, plopping down on his own bed with a bounce.

Ciel sighed, and was about to snap at his blond headed roommate – when he became aware that Sebastian was still straddling him. "What on earth do you think you're doing?" He hissed angrily.

"Just making my bocchan comfortable," Sebastian smirked. "You fell asleep quite quickly on my shoulder." He purred, leaning down to put himself closer to Ciel.

Alois squealed, "Ooooh Claude… perhaps I should _pay_ Sebastian to teach you how to behave, hm?" He giggled. "You could use a few lessons. There's no need to be so formal all the time." He pouted, tugging on the senior's arm, so he was forced to sit beside him on his bed.

Ciel, meanwhile, pushed Sebastian away and sat up properly. Both pairs were on their respective beds, eyeing the other awkwardly.

"I thought you were spending the night at Claude's." Ciel snapped, obviously unhappy that he was - not only woken up - but had been stupid enough to fall asleep with Sebastian still in the room.

The blond grinned, "Claude has some privacy issues, it would seem," He sighed melodramatically. "So I'm commanding him to stay here this evening for a little late night _tutoring_." Alois laughed, draping himself over Claude's lap.

"What I coincidence." Sebastian smirked, "My bocchan has requested my presence tonight as well."

Ciel furiously spun his head toward the raven. "I did no such thing!"

"Perfect! It will be like a slumber party," Alois clapped. "But… perhaps we can make it a bit more interesting." His hooded, light blue eyes looked over Ciel in a challenging way – before he stood and grabbed a coin from his pocket. "Since you are a Phantomhive… and WELL versed in games…" He giggled. "Let's flip a coin. If you win, Claude and I will leave. If I win, we are all going to watch a movie."

The young Phantomhive air groaned, "Alois, I have no time for such trifling things."

"Ah. Is that so? Well then, don't _play_." He shrugged childishly. "I'll be sure to regale everyone with the story of how tough, little Ciel Phantomhive was too timid to take on a simple wager." He teased.

Ciel's eyes snapped up angrily. If there was one thing he wasn't, it was a coward. At least, he liked to believe so. "Fine." He growled. Alois held the coin at ready, and with a small glint in his eye, he flipped it into the air.

"Heads." Ciel called.

As Alois caught the coin, Ciel was agitated to see it land on the opposite. "Tails!" The blond laughed. "We are going to watch a movie. Now, we're going to flip again."

"If it is to determine WHICH movie to watch, I don't care. Just pick one." Ciel yelled.

But Alois narrowed his eyes, "Oh no, Ciel. We are going to flip for partners." He mused, twirling the coin in his hand. "You see, part of the experience of this academy is mingling with your fellow students… engaging in scandalous activities, while achieving a high grade point average… before finally graduating. Embrace your **age** for once, hm?" Alois baited with a light, airy laugh. "We are going to flip. If you win, you may lay beside your Sebastian for the duration of the film. If I win, we switch, and you will lay with Claude."

"This is ridiculous!" Ciel vented, standing up in the middle of the dorm room. "I don't wish to participate in these pointless bets and activities! I came here for one thing, and one thing only: success. I am not here to make friends, I am not here to experience and _embrace_ my youth." He snarled.

Sebastian and Claude watched with silent interest as the boys bickered back and forth – both were clearly intrigued… but only by ONE of the boys.

Alois considered Ciel's words, before a sly smirk passed his lips. "My dear Ciel…" He scoffed. "If you're _afraid_ of sexual tension… just say so." He shrugged.

Ciel's eyes widened, and the barest hint of a blush passed on his cheeks. He couldn't admit that Sebastian made him feel strange. He couldn't admit that, no, he HADN'T really been in any kind of relationship before. He'd had no real interest in such things; Ciel was more focused on the future, his power, and his responsibilities and status.

But he was not about to be seen as weak, inexperienced, or pathetic. And Alois' words threatened to strip him of some dignity if he chickened out.

"Flip." Ciel instructed darkly.

Sebastian quirked a perfectly shaped brow, and smiled devilishly.

Alois flicked his thumb, and again, the coin rotated in the air.

"Heads." Ciel called again.

It landed in Alois' palm… once more, tails up.

"Tonight just isn't your night, I'm afraid." Alois laughed. Grabbing Ciel's arm, he roughly spun the boy and tossed him toward Claude. Ciel stumbled with the force of the shove, but found himself caught by his roommate's academic advisor – who was still seated on Alois' bed.

Sebastian's eyes flared at the sight of Claude catching Ciel, but before he could react, he found a very eager Alois Trancy squirming on his lap. "Isn't this fun?" He purred. "Now you have to stay by Claude through the movie, and I will stay by Sebastian." He giggled, standing up briefly to turn on his laptop and set up a film.

Claude's amber eyes met the intense claret colored ones staring at him from the opposing bed. And for once… Claude smirked. Sebastian did not.

Leaning over, Claude whispered into Ciel's ear, "Now would be a good time to get some rest, Ciel," He purred gently. "Knowing Alois… he'll turn off the lights, and it will be dark. He will be too wrapped up in his own fantasy to notice whether or not you're awake."

"Thank you." Ciel sighed, lowering his eyes. He really wasn't in the mood for Alois' games… not after the day he had.

Sebastian watched jealously as Claude whispered something to his new charge; he was too far away to hear what, but the noirette knew he didn't approve of the slight 'glint' in Claude's eyes while he spoke. Sebastian grunted, and was pulled out of his thoughts, as Alois tackled him back onto Ciel's bed.

He'd shut off the light, and the movie had begun playing.

"I hope you have a shred of decency in you, Sebas-chan," Alois purred as he spooned himself up against the senior student. "I am weak and helpless in the dark. I will be powerless to fight against you, should you try to take advantage of me." He mused.

Sebastian quirked a brow, and wondered briefly if all of Alois' thoughts were somehow sexually charged. The boy really did live in his own world.

Instead of answering, Sebastian turned his eyes toward Ciel and Claude. His Ciel had lain down on the bed, and had his eyes closed; clearly uninterested in continuing this ridiculous charade in favor of getting some sleep. Claude was also lying down, though he was on his side… his eyes were slowly drifting over Ciel's features in deep thought while the boy rested, and blocked out the outside world.

The noirette's body tensed. He knew that if he saw Claude make ONE suspicious move toward Ciel… he would be right over there to disrupt their peace in a heartbeat. Almost as if sensing his train of thought, Claude rolled his golden eyes upward to meet Sebastian's with a taunting smirk.

"You know, Alois," Sebastian whispered huskily into the blond's ear, "Claude is trying to make you jealous." At the mention of Claude, Alois' eyes shifted over to see his academic advisor lying rather close to Ciel. Sebastian saw a brief flicker of anger in the boy's icy blue orbs. "Are you going to let him get away with that?" Sebastian asked. "You know once he has a taste of Ciel, he will always be comparing the two of you. It would be a dreadful shame if he ended up preferring Ci—"

Alois jumped up from the bed, "I want to switch!" He demanded heatedly. Claude and Ciel looked up; seemingly perplexed at this sudden declaration. Walking over to his own bed, Alois grabbed Ciel and hoisted him out of it – before quickly taking his spot, and spooning up against Claude. Ciel was dumbfounded, but managed to keep his mouth shut. He couldn't help but wonder why Alois had a change of heart… but when he glanced over to see Sebastian's cocky little smirk, he knew his academic advisor had something to do with it.

"Room for one more, bocchan," Sebastian encouraged, patting the space on the bed beside him.


	3. An Undergraduate Task

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Kuroshitsuji, or the characters in this story. I simply wrote out the scenario in pure boredom. XD... like all of my other stories lol

**Pairings: **The majority of the story will focus on Ciel/Sebastian, other pairings also mentioned (like Claude/Alois, Soma/Agni, and Claude/Ciel/Sebastian, etc)

**Note I:** This is an AU Kuroshitsuji story, where Ciel is attending a prestigious all-boys private school in England.

There will be some smut/drama/romance/some fluff/shota/noncon/etc. Don't like? Don't read.

**Song:** The Slightly Chipped Full Moon – Kuroshitsuji OST

**Picture Inspiration:** (I did not draw it, I merely found it; all outfits and inspiration for the story come from this image) hosted here – i980 . p h o to b u c k e t . c o m / albums / ae290 / serious _ scars / school39roe . png

* * *

Ciel yawned as he glanced toward the clock in his lecture hall; five more minutes until this tedious lesson was over with. It had been a couple months since he began his journey into Blackthorne Academy. And despite his wishes, Ciel Phantomhive found himself surrounded by a variety of friends and acquaintances. Some, who were more persistent than others, like senior student: Sebastian Michaelis, his academic advisor.

Before Ciel knew what was happening, the young man has slid into his life effortlessly; he was there at every turn. Initially, this had irritated Ciel to no end… but as the months went on, Sebastian didn't appear to be letting up, or going anywhere. So, Ciel had gradually come to accept the presence of the senior student. Granted, he still wasn't incredibly comfortable with Sebastian's need to touch and tease him whenever they were alone. But still somehow, Ciel found himself sharing a bed with his academic advisor about three times a week. The rest of the time, Ciel managed to convince Sebastian to go back to his own dorm room.

There had been nothing 'sexual' between them yet; rather, Ciel had STOPPED Sebastian before anything progressed. He was only fourteen, and had no experience with such things… so naturally, when Sebastian whispered something into his ear, or held him closely, or tried to kiss him – Ciel withdrew and protested.

Why the senior student was so interested in him… he didn't know. Sebastian was incredibly intelligent; he was good looking, charming, and athletic… so why was he pursuing _him_? Ciel hadn't even been particularly NICE to Sebastian to warrant such obsession.

"Remember to complete the readings for the next class." The professor muttered. "And I need your essay topic selections emailed to me before the end of the week. Class dismissed." He finished, waving the students off.

The lecture hall buzzed with muffled activity while the students began to gather their things, and leave for the day. Ciel stuffed his books into his messenger-style bag, and slung it over his shoulder before adjusting his large glasses. Heading out of the hall, down the stairs and out the front door – he was not surprised to see his academic advisor already waiting for him.

"Hello, bocchan." Sebastian purred with a sly smile.

Ciel muffled a response, and didn't even break stride as he began to walk with Sebastian in step beside him. "How was your lecture?" He asked.

"Insufferable, and useless." Ciel answered haughtily.

Sebastian smirked at his charge's pretension. "Well, perhaps the undergraduate meeting tonight will put you in a better mood." He commented with a hint of amusement in his tone.

"Sebastian." The smaller boy began, narrowing his eyes. "Do you KNOW something about this meeting?" He asked sternly.

Ciel had been strong-armed into going to a MANDATORY first-year meeting later tonight. His floor captain Soma had been quite strict in letting Ciel know that he HAD to attend. He didn't know what was so important, or why he couldn't just hide in his room and read… but apparently, he had no choice.

"I may… or may not… know something, bocchan." Sebastian mused as they headed toward Ciel's dorm. "I see no reason to enlighten you."

The shorter boy growled, "Sebastian. I order you to tell me!" He pouted. "It better not be some kind of tedious, getting-to-know-you event. I have no interest in mingling with my fellow peers."

"Don't worry, bocchan, it is nothing like that." Sebastian smirked, holding the door open for the small teen before following after him. "Let's just say, it's a school tradition that ensure the first-year students get involved in the academy spirit."

Ciel froze and clenched his fists together. He didn't like the sound of that tease, and as soon as they were in Ciel's room, the teen stood against his closed door, and glared at his academic advisor.

"Tell me, Sebastian." He demanded.

But the older student just shrugged, and sat on Ciel's bed. "I see no reason why I should ruin the surprise."

"You continue to address me as 'little master' and 'bocchan' – which means you SERVE me, to a certain extent." Ciel pointed out angrily. "I'm ORDERING you to tell me."

Sebastian's claret eyes flashed a bit, before a sly grin spread on his lips. "What do I get in return?" He baited.

Ciel tensed again.

"What?"

The noirette kept his eyes focused on the boy, "I believe I spoke clearly enough." He smirked. "What do I get I return for ruining this wonderful, undergraduate tradition?"

Ciel grit his teeth together and pressed down any initial urge to curse and swear a storm to his damned academic advisor. As much as he hated to admit it, he knew Sebastian was right… and as much as it embarrassed him, he might have to do something drastic in order to get some answers.

Releasing a heavy sigh, Ciel walked toward Sebastian, who sat expectantly on the edge of his bed. With the way the older student was looking at him, Ciel figured Sebastian already knew he would get his way… and whatever Ciel offered would be worth his time for this little game.

Swallowing his pride, Ciel crawled over Sebastian's lap and straddled him. The noirette's long arms immediately wrapped around him and pulled him even closer. "Tell me." Ciel asked again.

"Kiss me." Sebastian countered with a smirk. "Then… I'll tell you everything you want to know, bocchan." He purred, brushing his lips against Ciel's smaller ones.

The Phantomhive descendent couldn't help the blush that crept into his cheeks. He wanted to die from embarrassment… because not only was this humiliating… but he actually found himself a little… turned on? As adamantly as he refused Sebastian, deep down, Ciel kind of liked the contact. He liked the possessiveness, he liked the mind games, he liked the tension, and he liked the fighting.

Keeping his visible blue eye lowered, Ciel leaned forward and placed a quick, almost non-existent peck on Sebastian's lips. "There." He flushed. "Now tell me."

"Now, now, bocchan…" Sebastian chuckled deeply. "You know that was no where NEAR good enough." He tempted, nestling his nose against Ciel's as his arms tightened around the small figure straddling his lap.

Exhaling a quick, determined huff of air – Ciel closed his eyes and slammed his lips against Sebastian's in a messy attempt at a kiss. Sebastian was surprised he gave in so easily, but didn't hesitate to coax and teach Ciel's lips into a slower, more intimate lock. His tongue lapped against the folds of the teen's lips, and with meek acceptance, Ciel allowed Sebastian inside his mouth. The senior student explored each corner of the boy's mouth with his hot tongue.

A small whimper escaped from the back of Ciel's throat, which only spurred Sebastian on. He growled as he tried to pull Ciel closer; the contact between them still nowhere NEAR close enough.

But before Ciel could pull back and break this hazy, lustful spell to demand an answer… his dorm room door flew open to reveal Soma and Alois.

"Ooooh… lucky." Alois squeaked, biting his lower lip as he eyed the frenching duo.

Ciel blushed madly, and quickly scampered back off of Sebastian's lap and onto the ground. "It's n-not what it looks like!" He hissed confidently, standing up.

"Eh, either way," Soma began awkwardly, trying to hide his own blush at catching one of his floor members in a lip lock with a senior student. "We came to take you to the meeting. Come on!" He smiled.

Ciel paled and looked at Sebastian. "No, you said you'd tell me!"

"Alas, it seems we ran out of time." Sebastian sighed; clearly, not disappointed at all that HE won his side of the bargain. "Have fun at your meeting, bocchan. I'll be here waiting for you." He smirked.

The Phantomhive boy grit his teeth together, "Why you selfish, stuck up assh—" He wasn't able to finish his curse, before Alois and Soma dragged him out of the room. "I don't want to go!" He protested. "Sebastian! Stop them, you prick!" He swore.

Sebastian merely shrugged and laid back on Ciel's bed, taking out a book.

There was no way he would stand in the way of THIS particular Blackthorne tradition. It was one of Sebastian's favorites… and the idea of Ciel _participating_ was just too tempting, and too arousing to pass up.

* * *

"Oh! My little songbirds! It is such a pleasure to meet you all!" A blond, flamboyant young man announced from the front of the room.

All the freshmen students had gathered for this particular 'meeting'. But Ciel quickly found out that the particular 'tradition' of Blackthorne Academy wasn't a typical one; it was more like hazing… and the poor first year students were the targets.

Apparently, there was a winter formal at the end of term, right before Christmas. And since it was an all-boys academy, the first-years were always forced to dress up as girls. They would be auctioned off that night for dancing and dates. It was all in the name of fun, of course, and it was a means to get the freshmen socializing with the rest of the school.

Ciel, however, found it utterly horrifying. He was a Phantomhive; the name alone caused many to stand on edge, and here he was… being forced with everyone else to CROSS-dress, and be auctioned off for a good cause for the entire evening?

Needless to say, he was fuming… and his first target (upon being released from the meeting) was going to be Sebastian Michaelis. His academic advisor undoubtedly KNEW of this tradition… and had made it a point NOT to prepare Ciel ahead of time.

"Come now! I know this may seem a bit awkward for most of you, young little sparrows… but I promise, you will have the night of your lives! Imagine, being swept away into the charitable arms of the promising young men who will bid on you!" Druitt gushed dramatically. "We have an extensive wardrobe selected for you! Your academic advisors have given us feedback, and we have tailored to your sizes… and needs!" He sighed. "Hurry and change! If you need help, just call my name." The blond sang.

Ciel grumbled and crossed his arms. They couldn't MAKE him do this, could they? School spirit was school spirit… but this was taking it a little far.

"As much as I LOVE the look of your face when you pout, Ciel," Alois' arrogant voice broke through his anger. "You might as well try to enjoy yourself." He smirked, already beginning to change into an outfit with his name on it.

Ciel snapped his head in his roommate's direction, "You can't be serious." He hissed. "This is humiliating and degrading."

"I think it'll be fun!" Alois laughed giddily as a lustful haze swept over his icy blue eyes. "I plan to be the most stunning creature on that stage… Claude will be fighting for the chance to keep me in his favor." He daydreamed. "Don't you want Sebastian to desire you even MORE?"

The fourteen year old huffed, "Don't be disgusting." He denied, ignoring the light blush dusting his cheeks.

"Come on Ciel!" An energetic Finny interrupted, grabbing him. "I'll help you get changed! The best thing to do is dive into it!" He smiled. "We even get to wear wigs! I'm sure no one will even know who you are!"

Ciel's eyes widened, "N-No! Release me! I won't do this willingly!" He protested as he was dragged away by both Finny and Alois, who had decided to join in to spite Ciel, it seemed.

.

:.

A few hours later, Druitt clapped his hands, "Alright! Time to line up my little damsels!" He waved. "Time to inspect you!" He smiled. "Once this is done, you may return to your rooms and change. Keep your gowns in good condition!" He encouraged, beginning to make his way down the line of boys-turned-girls.

Ciel stood there impatiently with his arms crossed. They had dressed him in some kind of frilled, pink monstrosity; it dragged elegantly on the ground, and was complete with a gathered bustle at the back of it. The bodice hugged to his slender frame tightly, while the straps hung off his shoulders slightly, revealing a bit of skin. He wore dark, long gloves on his hands. His wig had matched the natural color of his hair, but was longer – and set in two pigtails atop his head, but hidden beneath his hat. They had cleverly placed some flower 'spill' from the hat to cover his damaged eye.

"This is ridiculous." He complained.

Alois bumped his hip against Ciel's. "Lighten up, Phantomhive. No one wants a cross-dressing buzzkill hanging around." He teased haughtily.

Ciel glanced at his roommate, severely unimpressed. He was dressed in a dark purple gown, which was similar to Ciel's, but had some green and gold accents as well. It was certainly a 'loud' dress, very luscious and rich in its color… and oddly enough Ciel thought it _suited_ Alois; being the attention-starved whore he was. He was topped off with a simple blond wig, and a deep purple flower in his hair.

"Oh, Alois, you look absolutely _poisonous_!" Druitt complimented with a sly smile when he reached the boy. Alois perked up and did a slight, tempting pose. "The colors really suit you. I'll have to make a note to make your introduction extra enticing. There's an element of seductive danger about you, that I'm sure will fetch a high price."

Alois smirked, "Thank you."

Ciel rolled his eyes, but jumped a bit – clearly startled when Druitt let out a squeal.

"M-My… Ciel Phantomhive!" He exclaimed, grabbing Ciel's hand and pulling him close. "You look positively stunning! You are the picture-perfect depiction of the quiet, fragile belle of the ball!" He prattled on in his usual, overdramatic fashion. "A shy little song bird just waiting to sing its beautiful song to one, worthy individual! A gentle wallflower that is waiting to be swept off her feet, and bloom before a gallant gentleman worthy of her love!"

Ciel blushed and pushed his hands against Druitt's chest. "R-Release me and calm down, you flamboyant cur!" He hissed.

"Oh my sweet little Robin… this makes me want to keep you all for _myself_." He whimpered huskily into the boy's ear. "I have no doubt you will be a high bid. No gentleman in their right mind would pass up the opportunity to win your favor for the evening!" He complimented, before releasing Ciel with a sigh.

Stepping back reluctantly from Ciel, the Druitt gave him one last dreamy look, before he continued down the line to finish inspecting the other first-years.

"Hmph." Alois glared from beside Ciel. "Let's get out of here." He suggested stiffly.

Ciel quirked a brow and shifted his good-eye to look at his roommate. Why had his attitude changed? Was he jealous that Druitt had made a bigger deal over him?

But the idea of leaving still appealed to Ciel. "Fine." He agreed.

Gathering their gowns up (so they could actually walk without tripping on them) the two roommates headed out of the large study hall, and began to make their way back upstairs toward their dorm rooms. Ciel was just thankful they wouldn't have to venture outside in these things. He just wanted to go to his room and chane out of this embarrassing getup.

"I'll see you later." Alois purred, splitting off from Ciel on the staircase.

The Phantomhive boy glared, "Where the hell are you going?"

"I'm going to give Claude a preview." He purred with a devilish grin, turning down another hall.

Ciel shook his head, and continued en-route to his own room. What a horrid day. Why couldn't everyone just leave him alone? Why couldn't he just live his days in Blackthorne in peace? Reading, studying, and obtaining his degree: he didn't fit into this nonsense academy with these 'characters' and attention whores.

Releasing a weary sigh, Ciel slipped back into his room. He was about to get changed, when he noticed a body was still lying on his bed. Sebastian. "What are you still doing here?" He growled, taking the flowered hat from off his head. "Don't you have work to do in your own room?"

Sebastian smirked and put his book down. "I thought bocchan would appreciate it if… I…" He trailed off when his eyes landed on his young charge. Ciel looked so different; so stunning. Almost instantaneously, Sebastian's mind filled with lewd scenarios and possibilities that could arise from the boy's outfit.

He always did enjoy _roleplay_ as means of foreplay. One particular fantasy of his involved him pretending to be a demon – commissioning a delicate young 'innocent' for their soul, before engaging in sexual intercourse to seal the contract. But he knew he'd have to WAIT before proposing something like **that** to Ciel. _'But this damsel in distress outfit works too…'_ the senior lewdly though to himself.

"What?" Ciel snapped, trying to unpin his long-haired wig from his scalp as he looked in the mirror.

Sebastian didn't answer. He did, however, slide up behind Ciel and wrap his arms around him. "You should leave that on for now." He purred huskily into the boy's ear. "After I 'welcome you back'… I can help you undress." He continued, nipping at Ciel's pale, exposed neck with his teeth.

Ciel shuddered and tried to pull himself out of the senior student's arms.

"E-Enough! I've had enough people grab me today." He complained. "I just want to change, and go to bed!"

Sebastian's eyes flared a bit, and he turned Ciel around to face him – while keeping his arms wrapped around his waist. "Who else has grabbed you?" He asked darkly.

"Tch." Ciel scoffed, rolling his eyes (and praying that the blush creeping onto his cheeks wasn't obvious). "Don't thrust your jealousy on me. That Druitt is a freak, and Alois and Soma dragged me to that insufferable meeting." He complained.

Sebastian trailed his eyes over Ciel's face, before he leaned down and captured the boy's lips in an unexpected, heated kiss. Ciel moaned in protest, and pushed his gloved, effeminate hands against the broad chest of the senior student kissing him. But Sebastian just held him tighter, and deepened the kiss until Ciel was putty in his hands.

Whimpering, Ciel tore his lips away, and turned his head to the side, "S-Sebastian, stop." He demanded weakly.

"But bocchan, you look so _sinfully _pure." Sebastian smirked against the teen's ear. "I can't help myself. I won't allow anyone else to touch you… much less _bid_ on you at the winter auction." He swore deeply. "I am going to possess you, Ciel Phantomhive. It will just be easier if you _let_ me." He teased.

For some reason, those words made an involuntary groan slip past his lips; why did that turn him on? Why the hell was he letting this go so far? Ciel gasped, and was yanked out of his thoughts when he felt Sebastian's right hand slide down, hike up his gown, and start rubbing the outside of his slender thigh. His skilled, warm fingers glided up and down Ciel's smooth legs teasingly, grazing one, then the other as he bunched the gown up around Ciel's waist.

Ciel was biting roughly on his lower lip to keep from crying out. His body was trembling, and for the first time since all this begun – Ciel noticed he was no longer pushing against Sebastian's chest… no, now, he was _clutching_ to it.

Just as he felt Sebastian's fingers lightly brush the bulge forming in his underwear, an emasculating cry escaped past Ciel's lips. Sebastian chuckled, before sliding one finger beneath the strap of Ciel's left, pink garter, grasping it, and snapping it against his skin.

"H-Hey!" Ciel spat as his thigh began to sting, "What the hell are—"

"_Ciel_…" Sebastian groaned huskily into the boy's ear – completely stopping him mid-rant. Ciel shuddered as Sebastian began to suck on his neck. "Ciel." He repeated. With a quick thrust of his hips, Sebastian found himself loosing more control than he'd like. Hoisting Ciel up on his hips a bit higher, Sebastian dry humped him against the dorm wall a few times. The boy seemed to enjoy it just as much as him; was it because he was dressed like a girl? Was it because he felt so vulnerable? Did he like the effect he was having on Sebastian?

Ciel didn't have any answers. He didn't know WHY this young man made him lose his composure so easily. He was a Phantomhive; he shouldn't be getting dry humped against his bedroom wall by his academic advisor while cross-dressing.

"S-Sebastian… s… st… op…" Ciel breathed.

Suddenly, there was a sharp nip and dull pain on his throat. Ciel winced, realizing Sebastian had bit him – before pulling back and staring the boy right in the eyes. "No." The young man smirked.

But before he could reclaim Ciel's mouth and prevent further protest – Ciel's dorm room door opened to reveal Alois and Claude. Alois was still dressed in his ensemble as well, but Claude was still in the usual school uniform, like Sebastian.

The foursome started at each other; Alois couldn't stop smiling at the sight of Ciel pressed against the wall, dress hiked up to his waist, with Sebastian between his legs in the throws of passion… while Sebastian couldn't stop glaring at the unwelcome intruders. Claude, on the other hand, was just staring at Ciel.

Instead of letting Ciel down, Sebastian merely adjusted the boy in his arms, and slung him over his shoulder. "Sebastian!" Ciel screamed angrily.

The senior student ignored him, and scooped down to pick up his bag – before heading past Claude and Alois.

"Perhaps we will see you tomorrow. Bocchan begged to stay in **my** room this evening, and I am in no position to deny him." Sebastian smiled; his ruby eyes still hazed over with a determined lust.

This was the third time that he and Ciel had been 'rudely' interrupted. But the noirette wasn't having that tonight. He was going to take the next step toward Ciel.

"I-I did no such thing!" Ciel protested.

Ignoring the thrashing boy-turned-girl on his shoulder, Sebastian made a point of connecting eyes with the other academic advisor. "Claude." He acknowledged with a smug nod.

Alois and Claude stood there, listening to Ciel's shouting grow more and more distant.

"Tch." Alois sneered. "Those are the kind of positions _you and I_ should be found in. Not Ciel _fucking_ Phantomhive." He complained, dragging Claude inside and slamming the door behind them. "He has a constant bug up his ass. If Ciel would lighten up a bit, I'm sure h—"

Alois was cut short as he noticed Claude's breathing had deepened a bit. Was he angry? "Claude?" The blond boy snapped. "Why are you breathing like that?" He asked.

Claude turned his predatory eyes onto Alois, and shut off the lights; Alois couldn't help but gasp when he suddenly found himself in darkness. A moment after, he felt Claude's strong arms wrap around his waist and push him back onto his bed. "C-Claude…" Alois groaned as his advisor began to gnaw at his neck and jaw.

The little blond didn't know what had gotten into him, but he wasn't going to complain. Alois continued to mewl and pant as Claude hiked up his gown and placed himself between his slender legs. He was ecstatic that Claude was FINALLY paying attention to him; apparently cross-dressing did it, in Alois' mind.

Claude, on the other hand, was more or less hot-and-bothered by what he'd _just_ seen; Ciel Phantomhive dressed in a gown, face flushed, skirt pooled around his waist and bare, slender legs around the waist of Sebastian Michaelis.

In this darkness, with this small teen beneath him, Claude could imagine HE was the one ravaging Ciel Phantomhive…

_Pressing that small, fragile body against the wall… marking his neck and shoulder blades… thrusting between his slender thighs… hearing him cry out in painful pleasure…_

Claude groaned and began to disrobe himself, much to the excitement of an incredibly willing Alois…

* * *

"S-Sebastian!" Ciel yelled in protest as he was hurled onto the senior student's bed.

Hearing the door slam, Ciel looked up to see Sebastian walking toward the bed; a serious look on his face, as he slowly pulled his school uniform tie off.

The young student stared up at the tall, handsome advisor as he stalked toward him like some kind of panther. Ciel's eyes were wide; his wig was in slight disarray, but still beautifully framing his face. If Sebastian had just met Ciel, he could have easily mistaken him for a real female.

Is that what appealed to him so much? … That Ciel was _so_ beautiful, he could transcend _both_ genders – and still be the most stunning creature in the room?

Sebastian had to have him. He prided himself on having the best; he was going to graduate with high honors, and would undoubtedly succeed at whatever career he chose. But for the moment, his goal was to obtain Ciel Phantomhive, before someone else realized what a prize he was.

Crawling onto the bed and over the cross-dressing boy, Sebastian leaned into him, and whispered into the Ciel's ear, "Shall we continue?" He purred, accentuating his words with a lick.

"S-Sebastian, stop this at once…" Ciel demanded in a shaky, less-than-confident tone. "I h—"

"I'm aware that bocchan probably has no experience in _this _area." Sebastian interrupted, cutting the boy off before he could offer any further excuses. "So I promise to be as gentle as I can." The noirette smirked, catching Ciel's lips in another heated kiss. "But I can only be so gentle when you look so arousing…" He reminded him huskily.

Ciel's cheek flushed even brighter, and his eyes drooped a little. Maybe it would be easier to just give into Sebastian; he really didn't see any way out. The senior student was going to keep pursuing him.

"Seb… astian…" The small moan slipped past his lips before he could even stop himself; Ciel's eyes widened in shock at his own idiotic slip up. Sebastian seemed just as surprised, but his eyes clouded over with a dark, frightening lust he had yet to see. He couldn't be certain… but the boy even thought he heard a feral growl from the older boy above him. "W-Wait…" Ciel stammered, but his protest was cut short by a searing kiss from his advisor.

Ciel squirmed and mewled into the hot, possessive mouth of the young man pinning him to the bed.

"SEBAS-CHAN!" A loud squeal startled both boys as Sebastian's dorm room door crashed open, and Grell Sutcliff bounced through. He stopped dead in his tracks, however, as soon as he saw Sebastian atop Ciel. Instantly his mood changed, and he growled. "What are YOU doing here?" He snapped, pointing a perfectly manicured finger at Ciel.

The boy blushed and groaned. This day couldn't get anymore embarrassing. "Grell." Sebastian snarled. "You have an uncanny ability to interrupt me at the most inopportune moments." He sighed. "Get **out**."

"NO!" Grell pouted, plopping himself down onto the floor, like a two year old ready to throw a tantrum. "If I leave, you'll keep ravaging that stupid brat! But if I stay, you'll eventually come to my side. Maybe we can even teach the little kid some pointers!" He squealed, dipping back into his own fantasy as he swooned. "I'd be ok with a threeeesome, Sebas-chaaaan!"

Sebastian closed his eyes for a brief moment, pushing back his irritation – before pulling himself off of Ciel and heading toward Grell. "Interruption, after interruption…" He muttered angrily beneath his breath.

Grell held his arms open wide for an embrace, but instead, Sebastian grabbed a fistful of his hair, and began to drag him right back out the door. "Awww Sebas~chan!" He complained.

Ciel watched the two leave; still wondering in the back of his mind why Grell seemed to wear clothes that were two sizes two small. Did he honestly think he looked good? Crawling off the bed, Ciel decided now was his one chance to get changed. Glancing around, he began to panic slightly – realizing he had nothing to CHANGE into. But then he spotted Sebastian's bag; he'd grabbed it before they had left his room. Moving over to it, Ciel began routing through it, hoping that there was a chance…

"Yes!" Ciel exclaimed, giving a triumphant laugh.

Sebastian HAD smuggled some of Ciel's clothes out of the room in his bag. He must have planned this 'hijacking' before Ciel returned from the undergrad meeting… and knew he should bring some extra clothes for his charge.

Stripping off the dress, his accessories, the high heeled boots, stockings, and finally, his wig… Ciel tossed the items into a bag, and quickly pulled on his school uniform again. It felt nice to be in his usual clothes again… and his scalp was a bit sore from where the wig had been pinned onto his head. When he was finished and settled, Ciel gazed around Sebastian's room. It was always so tidy… like he never spent any time there. _'Maybe because he's always in MY room.'_ Ciel thought bitterly to himself.

But the idea of Sebastian made his heart flutter again. What had he been thinking? Giving in to his academic advisor's sexual assault like that… it just made him look weak, naive and stupid.

'_I don't want him to think of me as an easy target… I'm not going to be some notch on Sebastian's bedpost, and I'm not going to turn into a whiney attention whore… like Alois… or Grell…'_ Ciel thought to himself. Pausing in front of Sebastian's mirror, the boy tilted his head and looked at himself. He didn't think he was anything special. His oversized glasses and the hair covering his bad eye DID look a bit odd… but still, Ciel didn't think there was anything desirable about him. He knew he was spoiled, he could be a brat, but he was intelligent, cunning, manipulative (when he wanted to be) and determined to bring honor to his family name, and carry on the Phantomhive legacy.

_'So why does he pursue me so adamantly?'_ Ciel continued to debate in his mind. _'What could I possibly have to offer him? Contacts? Some kind of financial benefit?'_ He wondered.

Knowing he'd never get a clear answer, the boy shook his head and pushed Sebastian's 'possible' motives from his mind. He had no way of finding out what they were, unless the senior student happened to enlighten him… one day.

Glancing at the clock, Ciel saw it was almost 8pm now. Sighing, he slowly made his way to Sebastian's door, and opened it a crack; there was still no sign of his academic advisor… or the gaudy redhead he'd dragged out of his room. Slipping out, Ciel closed the door behind him and began to leave. He couldn't stay around and wait for Sebastian; hell, he didn't even _want_ to face the older male because of his earlier 'erotic whimpering' and 'moaning' that their sexually charged encounter had erupted from him.

'_Though… it's not like he **isn't **attractive…_' Ciel's voice wafted from the back of his mind. _'Sebastian is intelligent… suave… witty… determined… almost irresistibly charming… handso—' _Ciel cringed and groaned.

"Knock it off." He scolded himself aloud.

Jogging down the stairs of the senior dorm room, past the common area and out the large, wooden doors – Ciel found himself on the campus grounds again. It was a bit chilly, but he would just have to endure it until he got back to his own dorm further down the path. Much to his dismay, Ciel couldn't stop his thoughts from leaking back to Sebastian – no matter how hard he tried while he walked. _Those claret eyes… the feeling of his hands… his tongue… his lips… _

"Ciel?"

The Phantomhive teen jerked his head up, to see the shadowed outline of Claude, standing on the path in front of him. The tall, dark-haired senior adjusted his glasses on the bridge of his nose. "What are you doing here?" He asked.

"Just returning to my dorm." Ciel answered grumpily.

The corner of Claude's mouth turned up into the barest hint of a smile. "Ah. You managed to evade Sebastian?"

"For now." Ciel muttered sarcastically. Pausing, he looked Claude up and down a bit curiously. "What are you doing?"

Claude didn't seem phased by the question, an as usual, portrayed very little on his stone-featured face. "I was returning from your dormitory, actually. Alois fell asleep." He explained stiffly, making a point to mention WHY Alois might be tired out - or what they had been doing previously. "But if you'll permit me, I shall accompany you back there. You shouldn't be out here alone."

"Tch." Ciel scoffed, starting to walk again as he passed Claude. "We're within a self contained, distinguished school campus. Nothing is going to happen." He dismissed.

Claude fell into step along the short, young boy and began to walk with him. "Regardless, that is no reason for you to let your guard down." The older student pointed out. "Blackthorne may host some prestigious and intelligent individuals… but it also houses some of the most devious." He warned gravely. There was a thick silence that hung in the air while they walked, before Claude finished his thought: "I would hate to see you manipulated and hoarded by one of Blackthorne's more... 'infamous' deviants."

"Sebastian?" Ciel asked, cocking his head a bit as he looked up to Claude in disbelief.

The taller male said nothing, and simply escorted Ciel up the steps of the large, stone dormitory – before he stopped, and turned. "I hope you have a pleasant evening, Ciel." He nodded deeply. "And I hope, for both our sakes, you keep your wits about you. Don't be swayed by _his _charming aggression." He muttered darkly. Connecting his golden eyes with Ciel's large, cerulean blue one – Claude reached down, and placed a heavy hand on the boy's shoulder. "Should you ever need protection… or a assistance… you need only ask me." He offered. Slowly, his hand slid up Ciel's neck, and cupped his velvety soft cheek delicately.

Ciel's body tensed, and instinctively, he raised his arm, and smacked Claude's hand away from his cheek.

"Don't touch me so freely." The child scolded in a firm tone. "Good night." He bade, before slipping inside his dormitory building with his head held high.

Claude watched him go… and it was only when the heavy doors closed in his face – blocking Ciel from sight – that the older student licked his lips, and repressed a shudder. Stepping down, Claude began to make his way back down the path, once more, toward the senior dormitory.

"Ciel…" He spoke into the silent, dark evening that shrouded the campus.


	4. Our Ladies In Waiting

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Kuroshitsuji, or the characters in this story. I simply wrote out the scenario in pure boredom. XD... like all of my other stories lol

**Pairings: **The majority of the story will focus on Ciel/Sebastian, other pairings also mentioned (like Claude/Alois, Soma/Agni, and Claude/Ciel/Sebastian, etc)

**Note I:** This is an AU Kuroshitsuji story, where Ciel is attending a prestigious all-boys private school in England.

There will be some smut/drama/romance/some fluff/shota/noncon/etc. Don't like? Don't read.

**Song:** The Slightly Chipped Full Moon – Kuroshitsuji OST

**Picture Inspiration:** (I merely found it; all outfits and inspiration for the story come from this image) i980(dot)photobucket(dot)com(slash)albums(slash)ae290(slash)serious_scars(slash)school39roe(dot)png

* * *

"I can't believe you're making me do this." Ciel complained to his floor captain, Soma.

The young man sighed, "Come on Ciel, it's a tradition. There's no females allowed on this campus, so, they started having the freshman dress up as a joke. It's gone on for years." He explained.

"Soma." A tall, silver haired male approached the two. Ciel tilted his head, and realized this must be the Agni he'd heard about. A quick glance toward Soma confirmed this, as the Indian boy seemed to light up like a firefly at his presence. "Come on. We need to be at the auction table now."

He nodded, "Ok." Smiling, he looked back to Ciel – who was already decked out in his pink ball gown. "See you later Ciel. And good luck!" He waved, jogging up to walk beside Agni as they disappeared from the backstage area.

Ciel huffed and crossed his arms defiantly. He would NOT embrace this.

The end-of-term Winter Ball had approached much faster than he would have liked. Before he knew it, he was being corralled by some of the upper classmen (including his floor captain Soma) into the large, beautiful Grand Hall. A stage had been set up at the furthest end of the hall, beautifully decorated, and ready to display each underclassman for auction.

"Oh, Cieeeeeel… I can tell you're just as excited as I am." The cocky voice of Alois teased.

Sighing, Ciel turned to see his roommate dressed in his own gown – but something was different. Alois had two people trailing along behind him, dressed like snakes; the blond also held a large, shiny red apple in his hand.

"What is that?" He asked.

Alois laughed merrily, "This is my 'lure'… for the bid." He smirked. "Druitt helped me work it out. He told me I looked 'poisonous' when he saw me, so we're going to play up a 'Garden of Eden' scenario. You know; a tempting, luscious fruit?" He licked his lower lip. "These guys are going to carry me on." He laughed, gesturing to the two males dressed in green behind him.

"You've got to be kidding me." Ciel scoffed. "This whole thing is ludicrous! I want no part of it."

The blond eyed Ciel carefully, before he smiled a wickedly sweet grin. "Well if _that's_ how you feel Ciel, then you should go find Druitt. I'm _sure_ he'll understand. He won't make you do anything absurd if you don't want to."

Ciel stared at his blond counterpart a bit suspiciously, but said nothing, and marched past him to find the flamboyant emcee of this disaster. The Phantomhive descendant knew it would be starting soon, and if he could avoid being any more humiliated, he would. Alois might enjoy being tarted up, presented, and bid on… but Ciel certainly wasn't game for it.

"Druitt." Ciel snapped when he caught sight of the upper classman.

He turned, and upon seeing Ciel in his costume, swooned and captured the smaller boy in his arms. "Do you realize how happy it makes me that you willingly seek me out?" He gushed. "It's taking every bit of will power I have not to hide you away and keep you for myself, my little robin!" He purred.

"E-Enough!" Ciel tried to pull out of the man's arms, but was unsuccessful. "I want no part of this charade of yours."

Druitt pouted, "Oh, but my little robin – I already have the most _enchanting_ display for you! It's romantic, it's poetic and beautiful in it's own way! It suits your appearance and persona to a tee!"

"I don't care!" He yelled, "I am not going to demean myself by doing whatever it is you have planned. Present me in a straightforward manner, and allow me the peace of getting this over and done with!" He demanded.

The taller blond stared at him darkly for a moment, before releasing a sigh, and finding another, sly smile. "My sweet little song bird, I'm afraid I cannot." He lamented, dragging Ciel along with him. "The theatrics of the evening DEPEND on you. YOU are my grand finale!" He explained.

Before Ciel knew what was happening, Druitt had tied his wrists together in front of him.

"W-What are you doing!" Ciel asked, tugging against the bonds. "Release me!"

Druitt picked Ciel up in his arms, knowing the boy could do little to resist him with his hands bound together. "Calm yourself, little robin. Save that beautiful voice for later. I promise, you'll fetch the highest price… this is an evening you will not forget!" He prattled on, carrying Ciel to a separate part of the back stage area.

Suddenly, a large, black metal birdcage came into view. Ciel's eyes widened, and he fiercely tried to struggle. "No! This is unheard of! I do not want to participate; to HELL with tradition!" He fumed. He didn't want to be 'presented' in some kind of gimmicky way like Alois, and everyone else.

"Hush, little robin." The Druitt cooed, setting Ciel down in the cage – before he left him reluctantly. Shutting the gate, he locked Ciel in the large birdcage. He leaned against the bars, and sighed as his blue eyes ran over the fuming robin within. "You will be released from your gilded cage soon enough… and some lucky gentlemen will have the honor of hearing your beautiful song." He recited, blowing a kiss to Ciel, before leaving to continue his preparations.

Ciel growled, and tried to tug at the rope confining his wrists. This was too much; it was utterly absurd.

What had he gotten himself into?

"I regret ever coming to this school." Ciel growled.

* * *

The upperclassmen and senior students were sharply dressed as they entered the Great Hall for the end-of-term Winter Ball and Dinner. There was always a lot of buzz around this particular Blackthorne tradition; it was usually a lot of fun, and a chance for everyone to unwind after a semester of papers, tests and final exams.

Sebastian arrived with a few of his floor-mates, including Claude, William, Grell, Bard, and assistant professor (and mutual friend) Charles Grey. Sebastian had chosen a simple black suit for the evening, complete with a black, crisp button up shirt and slacks, black shoes, and finally, a blood-red tie to add a splash of color. Most other boys were also in suits, but Sebastian knew he had a more 'charming' and dashing air than most other males there.

There was no denying the young man had style.

The Great Hall itself had been decked out in lavish décor: lush curtains, silver accents and tasteful snowflake decorations adorned from the high, cathedral ceilings. There was a large area in the center of the hall reserved for dancing and mingling, while round tables were scattered around the sides, holding about six chairs each, and illuminate candle centerpieces. A bar was also located at the opposite end for students of age to drink.

Simply put, the Great Hall had an air of majesty and beauty to it.

"I would like to welcome you all to this year's Winter Formal!" Druitt announced from the stage. "Our newest underclassmen have adopted their female personas for the evening… and I hope you will all continue to support our school's tradition by bidding on them!" He gushed dramatically. "All final bids and pairs will be accounted for by the floor captains at the front table." He pointed out. With a grand, dramatic flourish – the red curtain on stage rose. "Let us begin, shall we?" He smiled.

Sebastian immediately eyed the stage for any sign of Ciel, but found he was not the first bid of the evening; some other poor soul with plain, brow hair was up first.

Dismissing everyone who _wasn't_ Ciel was the senior's plan. He was here to bid on one person, and that was his young charge. Especially after seeing him in that outfit, and then being rudely (and continuously) interrupted from having his way with the boy.

"I can only imagine what perverted thoughts are going through your mind." Claude's stiff, formal voice spoke from beside him. "You plan on bidding for Ciel, I assume?"

Sebastian smiled. "But of course. He is _mine_, after all." Claude did not respond to the comment, instead, he kept his eyes on the stage as the first freshman was bid on and sold to a mediocre applause. "And you? Shall you bid on your own charge?"

"I will." Claude nodded. "I do not trust Alois with anyone else. Besides, perhaps, **you**… but only because I know your tastes lie elsewhere."

The raven-haired young man smirked. "Indeed."

The two watched as young Finny was put up for auction, and quickly purchased by Bard – who seemed to ward off any other potential bidders with a deadly glare and a clenched fist.

More and more freshman were introduced and bid on at moderate prices, and with minimal interest. When it was announced that Alois Trancy would be presented after the current bid – Sebastian was surprised to see Claude looking a bit flustered.

"Damn." He cursed.

Sebastian quirked a brow, "Something wrong?"

"I forgot something… something important." He growled impatiently. Glancing toward the stage, Claude looked back to Sebastian a little hesitantly. "I need to return to my room and fetch it. If I am not back in time, do me a favor, and bid on Alois for me." He instructed.

The raven scoffed, "I would not waste a penny on that brat."

"I never said you had to." Claude debated, lifting Sebastian's hand, and crushing a considerable amount of cash into it. "That is two thousand dollars. Only use every penny if it is required. I will return as soon as I can." He glared, before disappearing back through the crowds, and out the doors of the Great Hall.

Sebastian glanced at the money in hand and smirked; he would bid every penny of this on Alois, and up front, too… just to spite Claude for leaving it in his care.

"And now, a sinfully poisonous undergraduate…" Druitt announced. "May I introduce Alois Trancy." He gestured. In came the blond boy, dressed in his deep colored dress, violet flower placed amidst his blond wig, red apple in hand… being carried on the shoulders of two boys dressed like snakes. "He looks positively delicious, but beware bidders, for this young temptation is beautifully manipulative. The elite should be prepared to bow down to this blond's every, little whim. The rewards will be great, I promise you!"

He couldn't help but quirk a brow; he liked the idea… but in his mind, Ciel was more of the 'forbidden apple' than Alois ever would be.

Before the bids could even get higher than a hundred dollars, Sebastian raised his hand with a smirk. "Two thousand dollars." He called.

Gasps and whispers broke through the crowd at the unusually high bid. The fact that it was Sebastian Michaelis was cause for even more of a stir. But in his mind, he had just blown Claude's two thousand dollars, and spared no expense.

_Served him right for fumbling around like the idiot he was. _

"Sold to the devastatingly HANDSOME Sebastian Michaelis!" Druitt gushed. "What a sinfully beautiful pair!"

* * *

Ciel has spent the last hour trying to wring his hands out of the binds that Druitt had put around his wrists. Shouldn't this be illegal? It was almost like he was some kind of prostitute, or sacrifice.

'_Maybe I can get Sebastian to damage that stupid, feminine face of his. He'll freak if he sees me like this. Especially when I tell him Druitt tied my hands together,'_ He thought with a bitter smirk. But after a moment, he winced. Why was he thinking of Sebastian like a protector? Ciel knew Sebastian was more than likely to try and 'assault' him tonight – if their previous encounter (the last time Ciel was dressed like this) was anything to go by.

A couple small butterflies fluttered in his stomach at the thought of Sebastian claiming him this evening. He had no doubt the twenty-four year old would do his best to be charming, suave, dominate, and over-protective. He shouldn't care; in fact, Ciel knew he **should** demand Sebastian to take him back to his dorm room so he could pass on this whole, stupid evening. So why was he a little intrigued to play with Sebastian? Why did he want to endure their back-and-forth banter, his sexual harassment and seductive words?

_'This place is fucking with my head.'_ He thought begrudgingly. His wrists were starting to ache a little as he stopped tugging on the binds.

"_And now, a sinfully poisonous undergraduate…" Druitt announced. "May I introduce Alois Trancy."_ He heard. _"He looks positively delicious, but beware bidders, for this young temptation is beautifully manipulative. The elite should be prepared to bow down to this blond's every, little whim. The rewards will be great, I promise you!"_

Ciel rolled his eyes. His roommate was an absolute monstrosity. For some reason, he would be willing to bet that if _anyone_ in their year snapped one day… it would be Alois. He always let his emotions get the better of him. He could see the blond freaking out at someone in the future… not that he was worried. He could probably take Alois, if he had to defend himself, or was ever on the receiving end of the blond's temper.

"_Two thousand dollars."_ He heard someone call.

Gasps and whispers broke through the crowd at the unusually high bid. Ciel tilted his head and frowned.

That almost sounded like…

"_Sold to the devastatingly HANDSOME Sebastian Michaelis!"_ Druitt gushed. _"What a sinfully beautiful pair!"_

Ciel's visible, large blue eye widened in shock; it _couldn't_ be. Sebastian had bid on… Alois? The fourteen year old felt his heart sink. Maybe he didn't know Sebastian as well as he thought. After all, the young man WAS **ten** years older than him, and almost finished his degree at Blackthorne since he had stayed on to do a Masters.

Perhaps Sebastian had gotten tired of pursuing him. Ciel had rejected him time and time again, and fought against the senior's advances.

Was Sebastian just interested in him for sex? Did he get a kick out of teasing and testing the boy to see how far he could go?

Suddenly this night just went from awful to devastating for Ciel Phantomhive.

* * *

Alois was helped down off the stage by his 'snake' escorts; the confident, sly smile never leaving his lips as he eyed the handsome senior. His icy blue eyes were glued on Sebastian as he weaved his way through the crowd and over to the biding table to hand the money over to Soma and Agni, before signing his name.

"I had no idea you desired me so…" Alois purred, wrapping his arms around Sebastian's waist and leaning on him. "I promise I'll be worth every cent."

Sebastian looked down at him bemusedly. "I am certain you will be." Pulling out of Alois' arms, he began to walk back through the crowds – with the blond following behind him curiously. "But I have no interest in you. I purchased you on behalf of Claude… who had to retrieve something from his room. That was his money, not a penny of my own."

"Claude?" Alois brightened. "Even better."

Speak of the devil, the dark-haired senior arrived back into the Great Hall, and smoothly adjusted his glasses atop his nose. "Claude," Alois cooed, leaning on the tall male. "Sebastian just told me you had him purchase me…"

"Correct." Claude answered formally with a nod.

His eyes shifted toward Sebastian, who was in turn, smiling at him. "I had to use every cent of your two thousand. Hope you don't mind." He grinned.

"Not at all." Claude nodded. Most students who attended Blackthorne were rather wealthy (that is to say, incredibly wealthy), so high bids were not necessarily a dent in anyone's wallet. But there was a certain look in his eyes that Sebastian couldn't place… nor could he trust. He saw nothing new, and no extra accessory on Claude's person… so where had he gone? And _what_ had he forgotten to pick up?

"Finally, the last bid of the night!" Druitt announced, capturing everyone's attention back to the stage. "In my own opinion, this little robin is the crown jewel of the evening! A perfect prize and worthy bid for any esteemed, handsome gentlemen willing to swoop this damsel in distress off her feet. I proudly present to you… Ciel Phantomhive!"

The crowd (all aware of the infamous Phantomhive name) watched the stage with baited anticipation, as Druitt pulled a lush, red curtain down to reveal a large, metal cage. Inside sat Ciel – hands still bound for dramatic purposes, pink dress illuminated by the lights, and large, piercing blue eyes glaring at the crowd. Excited murmurs and chatter washed over the crowd. Ciel kept his chin down, avoiding the crowd as much as possible in humiliation. But he was forced to raise it, when Druitt placed his slick, black cane beneath his chin – and forced his head up.

"Come! Rescue this little songbird from her depressing, gilded cage – and free her into your arms! This beauty will not disappoint!"

Immediately, students starting bidding on Ciel - the amount rising higher and higher with each passing moment and bid.

Both Claude and Sebastian seemed rather captivated by the sight before them. While Sebastian knew Ciel had looked stunning before, it couldn't compare to the desire bubbling within him now at the sight of his charge… beautifully bound, in a cage, dressed in such a provocative way.

Listening as the bid drew closer to five hundred, Sebastian lifted his hand. "One thousand."

Heads turned in confusion. "Disqualified!" Druitt yelled. "You have already purchased a date, Sebastian Michaelis! It is against the rules to have more than one freshman to your name."

Bidding continued as Sebastian's heart and face dropped. Pushing quickly to the front of the crowd, he came face to face with Agni and Soma. "Alois was purchased for Claude, not me." He snarled. "Change it."

"W-We can't." Soma said, sinking in his seat a bit. "You signed off on him when you handed us the money. If he was for Claude, you should have waited, and had Claude sign for the bid."

Sebastian wheeled around to meet Claude's amber eyes from across the room. His anger only intensified and his jealousy only flared all the more when he saw Claude… was smiling at him.

Slowly, his rival lifted his arm.

"Three thousand."

More gasps and murmurs.

"Such generosity! Such passion and competition for this little robin!" Druitt gushed. "Sold to Claude Faustus!"

* * *

A/N: So I know it's not a looooooooong chapter by any means, but I wanted to get it up. And tease you. So tease, tease, tease! You'll have to wait for the next chapter to see the repercussions/how this evening works out. Claude is a sly motherfucker, isn't he? xD


	5. Dance, Dance Revelation

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Kuroshitsuji, or the characters in this story. I simply wrote out the scenario in pure boredom. XD... like all of my other stories lol

**Pairings: **The majority of the story will focus on Ciel/Sebastian, other pairings also mentioned (like Claude/Alois, Soma/Agni, and Claude/Ciel/Sebastian, etc)

**Note I:** This is an AU Kuroshitsuji story, where Ciel is attending a prestigious all-boys private school in England.

There will be some smut/drama/romance/some fluff/shota/noncon/etc. Don't like? Don't read.

**Song:** The Slightly Chipped Full Moon – Kuroshitsuji OST

**Picture Uniform Inspiration:** i980(dot)photobucket(dot)com(slash)albums(slash)ae290(slash)serious_scars(slash)school39roe(dot)png

* * *

"Despite your obvious discomfort, you **do** look ravishing, Ciel."

His large, doe-like cerulean eye shifted to look up at Claude, who stood in front of him on the stage. He had finally been released from that blasted cage. "Don't be disgusting." Ciel grumbled. "Untie me, already." He demanded.

Claude nodded with a small smirk, and gently unbound Ciel's hands. When they were undone, the boy rubbed his gloved wrists to ease some of the blood-loss tension he'd caused himself by tugging on the rope.

"Shall we?" Claude asked, gesturing toward the stairs leading off the stage.

They stopped in front of the bidding table, where Soma and Agni were looking a bit uncomfortable as they finalized the transaction with Claude; Ciel wasn't entirely sure why… until he turned, and saw Sebastian staring down the table with a menacing aura. But Claude failed to notice (or rather, seemed to completely ignore Sebastian's mood) – and instead, led Ciel toward the group table they had claimed. William and Grell were already seated there, though Ciel didn't think he cared much for either of them. Grell was always babbling dramatically about this-or-that, and tonight, his focus was on William, who seemed more or less indifferent about the *jagged-haired redhead. William, on the other hand, Ciel had no 'real' problem with... except for the fact that he was straight-as-an-arrow and oh-so-perfect all of the time.

For some reason it reminded Ciel of Alois and Claude; one of the parties always seemed more invested than the other. Indeed, one-sided loves were foolish.

Sebastian and Alois also joined the table, and sat directly across from Ciel and Claude. The blonde looked as smug and mischievous as always, while Sebastian's claret gaze was intense, and serious… and focused squarely on Ciel. The slate-haired boy flushed and turned away, staring down at the table as he clenched his fists on his lap, bunching some of the fabric of his gown. He wanted to ask Sebastian WHY he bid on Alois instead of him. Wasn't he good enough anymore? Was Sebastian just eager to sleep with a freshman?

Pursing his lips, Ciel tried to unclench his fists. "Why did you spend such an obscene amount of money on me?" He asked Claude.

"Purchasing you was a strategic move." Claude answered truthfully.

Ciel had to smirk at his honesty, and huff a small laugh shortly thereafter. "Tch. You hate Sebastian so much?"

"I don't enjoy these events any more than you do. So if I'm accompanied by someone else, who _also_ has no desire to be here, I have a better chance at slipping out early." The senior student explained, pushing his glasses up a bit on the ridge of his nose. "I believe, if anything… you _owe_ me, Ciel Phantomhive." He smirked. "If you were purchased by anyone else, including Sebastian Michaelis, you would be paraded around this party like a prize winning puppy. Your evening would undoubtedly be filled with mindless dancing, inane conversation, and countless sexual advances."

Ciel stared at Claude stubbornly as he continued; "Now if _that_ is the evening you want, by all means, I will make it so. Otherwise, I believe the phrase you're searching for is: Thank you."

As much as he hated to admit it, the senior student was right (at least, regarding _most_ of the outlined rationale in his speech).

"Sooo~ Ciel!" Alois' chirping voice came from across the table, successfully recapturing the attention of his roommate and academic advisor. "Were you shocked that Sebastian bid on **me**?"

Ciel's large, exposed blue eye flicked toward his own noirette advisor, before he scoffed and crossed his arms. "What Sebastian chooses to **waste** his money on is no concern of mine." Ciel intended to leave it at that, but his bitter, annoyed inner-child egged him on, "…But I think he overpaid." He tossed in.

Alois' icy-blue eyes flared for a moment, before he giggled.

"I understand this must be a shock to you. It's sad, really. _Your_ academic advisor bidding on ME instead of you…" Alois countered dreamily.

The Phantomhive boy kept his eyes on Alois, and his arms crossed firmly across his chest. "So? Yours bid on me."

"Only because he had no _other_ option. **I** was already taken." The blond shot back childishly.

Ciel could only roll his eyes. He was really losing patience for this pointless charade. And his tolerance was almost at an end, when he heard a beautiful, classical orchestra piece flow through the great hall. He caught sight of the schools' string quartet on the very stage he'd been auctioned off on.

"Perhaps you could favor me with a dance, Ciel." Claude suggested in a smooth voice next to his ear.

The dark-haired boy scoffed, "I thought you said that after being purchased by you, I wouldn't _have_ to partake in this nonsense." The haughty fourteen-year old reminded him.

"I did make such a promise, that's true," The spectacled advisor admitted. "But since **I** was the one to purchase you, am I not entitled to a small reward?" He questioned. "Besides… I would like to revel in a rare chance to further frustrate and annoy Sebastian Michaelis."

Ciel had to inwardly applaud the advisor's continued (and blatant) honesty. But the mention of Sebastian's name caused the boy's eyes to instinctively drift up to look at him once more. Alois was sticking close to his side; jabbering on about something. Sebastian, however, was _still_ staring darkly at Ciel… like he was prepared to jump across the table at the first sign of foul play from Ciel's unexpected benefactor that evening.

"Fine."

Claude tilted his head for a moment, unsure of whether he'd heard Ciel correctly. But when the young teen stood, Claude followed, and took the cross-dressing boys' small, gloved hand in his own.

Sebastian visibly tensed as he watched Claude escort _his_ Ciel toward the center of the great hall, where other students were also dancing bemusedly with their first-year purchases.

"What on earth are you staring at?" Alois whined, following Sebastian's claret-colored gaze when he realized his 'date' wasn't listening to him. Spotting the dancing couples, the blond smiled obliviously. "Oooh, dancing. No need to hold back, Sebastian. We can show these armatures how it's done, hm?" He coaxed.

To Alois' surprise, Sebastian didn't need much coaxing. With a fierce, determined aura surrounding him, the raven-haired senior student snatched the small arm next to him, and dragged Alois toward the center of the room.

Ciel, on the other hand, was remembering just _why_ he hated these events. He detested dancing. It was certainly not his strong suit, and had proved to be the bane of his existence, even when he was small.

"Relax, Ciel. You're performing beautifully." Claude encouraged gently as they side-stepped, and move fluidly around the great hall in sync with the others. "With my guidance, you appear just as capable as your fellow Freshmen."

The dark, slate-haired boy glared up at him, "That nonsensical dribble coming from your mouth in the form of a 'compliment' is _useless_. Don't patronize me." He huffed.

Claude tried to suppress a delightful shiver that threatened to trail up his back at the sound of Ciel's haughty voice. He was so very different from Alois; he was confident, but not in a melodramatic way like his golden-haired counterpart. Ciel's confidence and airs were real, and if required, Claude had no doubt that the boy could command an army of men in a time of need. Many of whom, would gladly fall under his rule. It was certainly becoming harder and harder to resist the Phantomhive descendant; Claude wanted nothing more than to lure the boy into his web, and never relinquish him.

_'Think of what we could accomplish...'_ Claude mulled in his mind, _'Think of his wits... my cunning... __**our**__ intelligence...'_

"Claude," Ciel winced. "Don't hold me so tightly." He reprimanded.

Back to the moment at hand, Claude released a slow, almost non-existent breath, and eased his arms a little. "My apologies, Ciel." He nodded.

But as the classical waltz took a different turn, the couples on the floor shifted, and after a series of bows and a side-step – each person found themselves with a new partner.

And this, as fate would have it, sent Ciel turning right into the waiting arms of Sebastian Michaelis. The Freshman student was obviously a bit shocked, but Sebastian wasted no time in wrapping his arms around Ciel, and continuing the dance without breaking step. Claude glared at the pairing, now that he was back with Alois.

"Fancy meeting you here!" Alois giggled, pressing himself against Claude as they caught their rhythm again. "Did you miss me?"

Claude tensed and upheld his frigid demeanor. "Of course." He answered.

Meanwhile, Sebastian was attempting to dance he and Ciel further into the crowd, and away from his rival.

"What has he been saying to you?" Sebastian demanded in a low tone.

Ciel's exposed eye blazed defensively, "What concern of it is _yours_?" He hissed. "You should be concentrating on Alois, considering you spent two thousand dollars on _him_."

"This is a misunderstanding." Sebastian answered, gripping Ciel more possessively. "I purchased Alois on the behalf of Claude. That snake decieved me... I wasn't aware that it would put me out of the running to be your benefactor. I _tried_ to bid on you, but it was too late. Not one penny of the money used for Alois was my own, I assure you." He explained.

Ciel kept his gaze away from Sebastian. He couldn't look at him; not now. Their bodies were pressed so close together as he led them in this dance... it was becoming so familiar.

"Well," The boy stiffened. "If Claude Faustus can so easily trick you... then what good are you to me?" Ciel asked coldly. He had to distance himself from Sebastian. His academic advisor was raising such confusing, conflicting emotions within him. It had to stop.

Unfortunately, that hadn't been the response Sebastian was hoping for. Snarling, he pulled Ciel even tighter against him with one arm, while his other hand grasped the boy's jaw, and forced him to look into his wine-colored orbs. "Don't speak to me that way." He growled huskily. "If you need further proof of my devotion, I will give it to you," Sebastian swore. "But _this_ is no joke, bocchan."

Before Ciel could answer, he felt a second, large hand wrap around his thin arm, and tug him back out of Sebastian's grip.

"I would appreciate it if you would stop harassing my charge." Claude reprimanded his peer snidely. "You've lost for tonight, Sebastian." He restated, "Accept it."

Turning on his heel, Claude led Ciel away – and with only a brief glance back toward Sebastian – the boy willingly followed. Alois huffed a slightly disappointed sigh as he watched the two go, before he remembered Sebastian was still with him. At least _someone_ was there to entertain him.

"Do you want to find a dark corner somewhere Sebastian?" Alois asked in a sultry tone. "We should really get to know each other better. I'm Ciel's roommate, after all." He smiled.

Sebastian didn't answer. His eyes simply stared after Ciel and Claude as they slipped through the crowd, and finally out of sight...

* * *

"I don't need you to accompany me."

Ciel had already had enough of this evening. He'd been dressed up, humiliated, pushed around, harassed and 'sold'... and his ego had been a bit more hurt by Sebastian's foolish bidding than he would like to admit.

All in all, it had been a terrible night.

"I've told you before, Ciel," Claude reminded the boy, "This campus is not as safe as you might believe. It's just good form to make sure you get back to your dormitory safely."

The slate-haired boy fell silent for a few minutes while they walked. But one question had been nagging at the back of his mind ever since Claude purchased him. "Claude," Ciel began in his smoky-toned voice. "Why did you go to such lengths to purchase me?" He asked. "I know you said that it was a strategic move against Sebastian, but... that can't be it. You somehow tricked him into bidding on Alois, and told me it was so you could 'leave' early, but you know as well as I do that if you had told Alois you wanted to leave, he would do so in a heartbeat."

The spectacled advisor was silent for a few minutes; in fact, Ciel began to wonder whether he'd actually asked that question out LOUD, since Claude was taking so long to answer.

Finally, the elder spoke, "What is it you _see_ in Sebastian Michaelis?" He asked back.

"What?" Ciel frowned; not only had Claude avoided _his_ question, but he'd asked a completely irrelevant one back at him. "W-What do you mean? He's just my academic advisor." He snapped uncomfortably. _Why was he suddenly blushing?_

In one smooth motion, Claude grasped Ciel's wrist, and led him off an adjacent path, away from the route to the dorm. "Come with me." Claude said firmly. "I will show you what kind of man Sebastian Michaelis is."

"Release me!" Ciel hissed, trying to tug his fragile, thin wrist out of the senior student's large hand. But it was a fruitless struggle, and soon, Ciel had no choice but to cease his fight, and follow Claude.

* * *

They passed through the dark, silent campus, and into the Health and Science building. It was designed like the others; aged, stone, and with it's own, unique Gothic charm. It was dark and empty now, appearing almost as if it were abandoned. Claude led Ciel inside, and down a series of halls, before stopping in the Health Wing.

"Do you remember the incident shortly after your arrival, when you were attacked outside your lecture hall?" Claude asked.

Ciel frowned. He **did** remember; he had been leaving his lecture hall with Alois when he'd been harassed by some jealous Junior students. Alois had left him to his own devices, and as a result, Ciel had gotten beaten up. He remembered Sebastian being angry, but since Ciel didn't know WHO those boys were, he couldn't provide answers – and thus, considered the matter forgotten.

_'It's not like I've seen any of those guys since anyw-'_

Ciel's mind stopped that thought midway through as the revelation struck him.

Slowly, he turned his cerulean blue eye up toward Claude, who was staring back down at him calmly. Opening one particular door, he held it open, and allowed Ciel to step inside.

What he saw was a sick ward. There were several hospital beds lined up in rows down either side of the room. Various pieces of medical equipment were also scattered about the room, and the shelves contained multiple books and supplies. Ciel remembered hearing that the school had it's own Health ward for ailing or injured students. The campus was located in the vast, English countryside, and kind of far from any neighboring town or city. So naturally, they had to be well-staffed, and able to care for their students if injury or illness occurred.

For the most part, the dark room was empty. But squinting into the darkness, Ciel saw that three people actually occupied three of the beds.

"Go on." Claude nudged, moving in behind Ciel and letting the door close behind them. Placing his large hands on the boy's small shoulders, Claude steered a semi-reluctant Ciel into the room, and over to the beds.

Tilting his head, Ciel looked at the students; out cold, or probably sleeping after their medication. One had two broken legs, and several bandages on his arms and face from what looked like a beating. Another had a cast on his arm, and one on his leg, with similar bandages around his face. And the last student seemed to have a severe head trauma, a cast on his arm, and several other bandages. Taking another tentative step forward... all the dots seemed to immediately connect for Ciel.

_These_ were the three boys who had ambushed him; they were the ones who had beaten him up unfairly, and spoken down to him.

"...You didn't think Sebastian would let something like this slide, did you?" Claude mused calmly.

Ciel shook his head, taking steps away from the beds, "I... he... he didn't say anything about this." The boy quickly scanned his mind back to the moment where Sebastian discovered his injuries, and asked him WHO had done it. Since Ciel didn't know, and couldn't give an answer, Sebastian had smiled and dropped the issue.

At least, Ciel had _thought_ that Sebastian had dropped it.

"W-Why would he-"

"Because he thinks you're _his_, Ciel." Claude interrupted.

The boy snapped his exposed eye toward the senior student, "That's ridiculous. I don't belong to _anyone!_"

"So I'll ask you again," The spectacled advisor repeated, "What is it you _see_ in Sebastian Michaelis?" He asked. "You're a strong boy. So it's hard to understand why you allow him to get so close to you, to possess and stake his claim on you." While Ciel was distracted by his words, and the healing, unconscious students before him – Claude took a few steps toward him. "If a protector, an advisor and accomplice is what you want... **I** can do that too, Ciel." He continued. "If you stay by Sebastian's side, you'll lose not only your independent voice, but your freedom and spirit as well. He'll make a pet out of you – just like his other conquests. You forget that I've known him for the _entirety_ of my time here at Blackthorne. I know him better than you."

Ciel was listening, but only halfheartedly. He still couldn't believe that Sebastian had severely injured the boys who had attacked him, to the point of this hospitalization in the Medical ward. When had he done this? Why hadn't he told him? When and how had he figured out who had attacked him? How had Sebastian avoided being ratted out? How badly did he threaten them?

His thoughts were interrupted when he felt Claude's tall form press against his small back, while his hand slid up to cup the bottom of Ciel's chin and tilt it up. "Think about all you've seen, and consider what I've said." He purred into Ciel's ear. "Perhaps next year, you can put in a request to have a _new_ academic advisor."

With that, Ciel felt Claude slip away from him.

"I assume you know your way back to the dormitory from here." Claude muttered as he headed back out the door. "Goodnight, Ciel."

The boy stood there, still decked out in his dress and feminine attire, staring at the injured bullies. After a few minutes, he slowly backed out of the room – and walked back down the halls, and out of the Health and Science building. It was still quiet around the campus; most of the school was still at the Winter formal. It was rather chilly out, and it only seemed to be getting colder as Ciel walked back toward his dorm; holding the front of his rose-pink ballgown up as he walked through the snow laden paths in his heeled boots.

He seemed to be in a bit of a daze. His mind was racing with the information Claude had thrown at him, and the possibilities and theories behind Sebastian's behavior...

* * *

When he reached his dorm, he headed up the grand wood staircase to his floor and room. Shivering a bit, Ciel cursed the flimsy, and exposed design of the gown he was wearing – before heading into his room.

Much to his surprise, Sebastian was already in his room waiting. The tall, noirette stood quickly upon Ciel's entrance. He didn't have his usual, cocky smirk on his lips... but instead, had a stoic stare; a mixture of concern, suspicion, and intensity lingering in his claret orbs.

Ciel didn't say anything; not even asking how Sebastian managed to pry himself away from Alois. He closed the door behind him and walked over to sit on the edge of his bed. Sebastian shifted in the room, and knelt before the younger boy. "Bocchan..." He began gently.

In lieu of answering, or even looking at Sebastian – Ciel kept his eyes down, and instead, raised his booted foot, and pressed it against Sebastian's strong shoulder; silently indicating he wanted them removed. Sebastian stared at his beautifully cross-dressed charge, before he gently began to unlace Ciel's boots, and slip them off his feet. Once the high-heeled boots were removed, Ciel stood, and allowed Sebastian to untie his corset, and tenderly remove the dress. A few times, he felt Sebastian's hands linger a little longer on patches of his exposed skin, or trail down the smooth plain of his back... but he ignored them.

When Sebastian was finished, and Ciel was left in nothing but his underwear, he moved away from his academic advisor – and over to his closet. The noirette watched as the boy removed a t-shirt and slipped it on, followed by some flannel pajama pants. Taking the dress in his hands, Sebastian carefully folded it, and gathered the other pieces of Ciel's effeminate attire silently. As he moved back to his bed, Sebastian passed him to store the costume away on the overhead shelf in Ciel's closet. Closing the door, he turned and saw Ciel crawling into his bed.

"The weather seems to be worsening, bocchan." He lulled smoothly, walking back toward Ciel's bed. "Might I take refuge in your room tonight?" He smiled.

Ciel didn't say anything as he sat up in his bed, staring at Sebastian. Slowly, he nodded – but his large doe-like eyes didn't leave the advisor. He seemed to be studying the noirette... and while Sebastian didn't know why, he was somewhat pleased to have Ciel's rapt attention for once. Smirking, he slowly shrugged off his suit jacket, and began to teasingly undo his tie.

_This was the 'Sebastian' Ciel knew; confident, mischievous, clever, seemingly highly sexual, attentive, obedient yet dominant at the same time... _

_The 'Sebastian' at the dance, however, had been aggressive, controlling and possessive... undoubtedly the same side of his personality that had injured those bullies..._

When his sculpted torso was exposed; lithe muscles rippling beneath his flawless skin, Sebastian crawled into bed with Ciel. He had left his pants on, but only because he didn't want to make him uncomfortable. The boy laid down; his back to Sebastian, as the elder of the two made himself comfortable. It was only a minute or two before he felt Sebastian's long arms wrap around him; his nose and lips burying themselves into Ciel's velvety soft hair.

"You're rather 'cooperative' tonight, bocchan," He purred quietly. "Might I ask what brought this on?" He was only met by silence from the younger male. He waited a few minutes, before encouraging an answer, "...Did Claude do anything?" He asked; his voice taking on a slightly more serious tone.

Ciel inhaled, and slowly exhaled. "Go to sleep, Sebastian." He whispered.

Sebastian tightened his arms around Ciel and held him close; breathing not another word at his charges' request.

* * *

**A/N:** Apologies for the long delay! Now that I have a brand new laptop, my keyboard works again! Huzzah! I can type without having to copy and paste every letter. Most of my updates should be coming within the next week or two, now that I can write properly. Since before my old laptop dismantled itself, I had most of my next-update-chapters half written... so now it's just a matter of completing the chapters and uploading. Thank you for being patient, and I hope you're all still interested in this story :) Drama still coming, I promise. I purposefully left Ciel's feelings a little muddled and undefined. Next chapter will have more of it.


End file.
